Kaleidoscope of destiny
by kimek
Summary: Life changes with the pass of the time. And lives of the Special Force 6 also takes a drastic changes after the events of the Eclipse Incident. And who know what would wait them in the future...
1. Chapter 1

**MGLN franchise belong to 7 Arcs.**

 **Rainy day**

A slight tingling of the skin, caused by teleportation, disappeared pretty quickly and Nanoha usually wouldn't even noticed this, being through such procedure for numerous times, but the strong heartache, which tormented her for few hours already made her much more sensitive to any stimulus.

Grimacing and twitching under the strain of discomfort able feelings, Nanoha strode toward the exit from the teleportation room. The operator – pretty young blond woman in her early twenties, who wear standard TSAB's Ground Forces brown uniform – called her out, inquiring does she need a help. Ace of Aces just shook her head in response, giving a younger compatriot a small smile of gratitude for her concern, before slightly speeding up – she just wanted to go home quickly and she had enough medicine so she wouldn't bother a medical stuff for such petty reason as plain headache.

The main hall was half-empty due the late time and the summer season, when many officers took a vacation, so the spacious room was pretty quiet, much to Nanoha's relief – her poor aching head wouldn't took a commotion well. Auburn haired woman give a small node to the receptionist and a pair of guards, moving toward the pair glassed doors. When she finally noticed the situation outside her blue eyes widened a bit in shock.

When she leaved her home at morning, the bright sun shined down on a Crangan, despite the rows and rows of thick white clouds. But now Nanoha Takamachi-Scrya could only stare at dusky panorama of the city, assaulted by a heavy rain.

The sensors picked up her approach and doors slip away, opening the patch both for her and for a burst of a cold wind that almost threw her backward. Enduring the attack of a weather, Nanoha raised her collar as she run toward the bus station. Since she was tricked by sunny morning weather she didn't took umbrella with her, but she had her faithful device with her.

" _ **Round Protection**_." Chirped Raising Heart and a glimmering pink circle above Nanoha's head a moment before she moved from under the protection of a windscreen. Trembling under the rage of a wind Nanoha could only comfort herself with a thought that even if she took an umbrella with her it didn't help her as the powerful wind bend the streams of water so much that they fall on her legs anyway.

Finally reaching the half-spherical of a bus-station, Nanoha sneaked under the plastic roof and cancelled the spell. She was alone on the station so blue eyed woman used her solitude to sit on the bench, pull her legs to her chest and then hugged them tightly and then started to run energetically her drenched socks with both arms, trying to warm herself up for a bit. The murky weather still attacked her with a cold piercing air but at least the water couldn't find its way into Nanoha's temporary shelter.

The lady of luck still had some mercy in reserve for poor cold woman; just only one minute after Nanoha reached the plastic dome the green and gray colored bus appeared in her sight. She sprung to her feet, hissing slightly at sharp throb in her whiskeys and eyes and once the vehicle stopped moving and opened the doors, she dashed forward, re-creating a shield for a few seconds.

The warmth of the bus' cabin felt majestic against her body, which lower-part was covered in water-drenched clothes – as short the distance between station and bus was the powerful gust of wind blow enough rainy water into her direction to mar Nanoha's skirt too.

"Payment for a ride accepted." Informed her Raising Heart - her dutiful device, while sickly woman staggered toward one of the empty seats. Her pained gaze couldn't fine anyone else in the cabin, bar her and the elderly gentleman in the very corner, who though not only had an umbrella with him, but also wear a thick water-proof coat. Unlike her this person was prepared to the weather's misconduct.

The bottled-up stress and headache really whittled her up, as twenty eight years old woman almost fell on the seat. Using her remaining strength, Nanoha moved to lean on the plastic surface of the seat, usually she liked to press herself into the window and enjoy the outside view, but now she definitely didn't want touch the icy cold glass.

Despite auburn haired woman best efforts to keep her concentration, she almost falls asleep and missed her station if not for Raising Heart's warning. Standing up was a harder task for her fatigued body but her home was already so close, she need to endure this pain for a bit more.

Nanoha moaned in pain once she step outside, creating the barrier above her head one more time. Seems that her body, which get used to the pleasant warmth of the cabin too much, get almost paralyzed once the wind starts to torment her again. She almost slipped on the wet concrete as she dashed toward the familiar two stored building where she and her family lived.

As door grew closer and closer Nanoha finally noticed the light in the window of the main hall – since her husband still fixed the aftermath of the today's accident and Vivio was on the out-of-town trip, she had no other ideas but conclude that her co-wife already come back from her duty. This thoughts cheered her up a bit - seems she could ask for help in warming up.

This pleasant thought was interrupted by small wave of nausea that made her stagger when she almost reached the darkened wooden door. Whining in pain and cold, Nanoha starts to search for the key in her breast-pocket with her half-stiff fingers. Her hand jolted once one of her fingers' flash got torn by the metallic ring that held her keys together. Muttering under her breath, Nanoha still forced herself to concentrate on more important task. The ring finally slipped on her index finger and then Nanoha almost jammed the key into the lock.

Oh kami, she never thought that sound of open up door would be that sweet to hear.

Once she closed the door, Nanoha finally slowed herself to give in to fatigue and fall on her knees, gasping and groaning. The dusky hallway of the Takamachi-Scrya household, where Nanoha sat right now, was lit only by the light from the main hall but it was enough for Nanoha who could navigate here with closes eyes. Using the umbrella stand as a cane, she couldn't help but give her personal pink umbrella a mirthless smile, Nanoha pulled herself onto wooden surface of the parquet floor. The warm air in the home, bring back the agility to her fingers as she untied the shoelaces of her favorite white and blue boots.

Nanoha pull out a pair of her dark blue slippers and stood up to unbutton her jacket. She carefully squared the gray textile, marred by darkened spots where water soaked in before putting it on the hanger to let it dry. Slightly wincing Nanoha made her way into the main hall, then she wanted to go to kitchen, take some pills from headache and anti-cold mixtures but the pain increased significantly when she moved into the most spacious room in the home, occupied by pair of couches, small wooden table and his much bigger brother, beside whom her family took their meal.

Hissing under her breath, Nanoha abandon her route for a while and lay on one of the couches to restore some strength. The soft velvet felt very good through her still wet shirt and the soft pillow seemed to soothe her headache for a bit. The lights from the chandelier, which fall directly on her eyes, was too strong so fatigued woman put her left hand on her face, covering both eyes.

Lying like that helped her recover but pain and feeling of the cold still was there, as Nanoha waited until she had enough strength to finish her journey and get some medicine at least.

"Nanoha." Deep, strong yet gentle and caring voice of her co-wife reached her ears, making auburn haired woman to raise her hand a bit to meet the lovely sight of her co-wife, who looked at her with worried expression.

Nanoha, swallowed the saliva, wetting her throat but her beloved one raised her hand, preventing her from uttering a word. "Don't push yourself, rest here I'll bring you some pills."

Bureau's mage just nodded with a smile in the response, sometimes it was just plain wonderful to let someone you love to take care of you. Her friends and family pretty much demanded that she stopped preventing them from spoiling her and she had no strength to complain.

Soon she felt a warm fingers touching her forehead and turned her head slightly, removing her hand from her eyes again, to see the slender hand, that hold a single bluish pill, while the other hold the glass of water.

"Thank you…" Muttered Nanoha weakly, forcing herself to sit up, taking up the medicine and a glass. Then she quickly swallowed the pill first and then emptied the glass in a few gulps. She then let the other occupant of the room to take the glass and then raised her gaze to meet the blue eyes of her precious co-wife. "Thank you very much Signum-chan."

Signum Takamachi-Scrya returned the smile before reaching out and patted her head carefully. Nanoha giggled in delight, enjoying the gentle movements of the blue-eyed woman's hands and the feeling of warmth her wife transferred to her through flash-contact. Though the few powerful cough that shook Nanoha, shows it clearly that the warmth that reached her heart and forehead definitely wasn't enough to warm her body.

Signum narrowed her gaze worryingly, seeing how Nanoha's body spasms – she need to take a proper care of Nanoha or her love would caught a cold, or worse.

"Take your damp clothes off, Nanoha." Ordered Signum, standing up to move toward nearby locker to pull out a warm dark blue blanket – sometime either she, Nanoha or Yuuno liked to take a nap on those couches when they were too tired to even go upstairs and thus they prepared some spare blanket and pillows for such occasion. Pink haired knight carefully covered Nanoha, who already quickly started to unbutton her shirt, with a thick fabric and mover around the couch, aiming toward one of the two doors on the back side of the room. "'I'll prepare a warm batch."

With quick, trained movements Nanoha get rid of her clothes that were stained by a cold rain. Then, after a few quick thoughts, she took off her underwear too – she'll have to change them soon anyway when she'll get in the bath. Before taking her shirt off, Nanoha take off Raising Heart and placed her friend-and-device into special holder on the table, where Laevanteinn already took his place. Finishing with undressing, auburn-haired TSAB officer wriggled deeper into the blanket's cocoon, enjoying the cozy and warm embrace of the soft fabric, which enveloped her entire body.

The medicine provided to be quiet effective as painful jolts in her heads finally goes away, leaving her alone with warmth of the blanket, coziness of the couch and the familiar yet treasured feeling of being at home. Still the rain chilled her a bit too much for a single blanket to fight this freeze on its own. Nanoha pulled her legs to her chest second time this day, rubbing her ankles and feet, speeding the flow of blood in this chill-ridden part of her body.

The sound of the opening door and the continuous noise of flowing water immediately caught her attention, interrupting her action. Nanoha even didn't need to hear the footsteps to know that her wife approaching the couch where she rested. The Ace of Aces couldn't help but flash a broad goofy grin when Signum appeared in her field of vision, wearing her pink bathrobe, signaling that she would keep her company there. Despite all earlier misfortunes, seems that her evening wouldn't be bad after all.

Signum Scrya-Takamachi revealed a small smile, when she saw that pile of clothes on the table, nearby the couch, had a panties and a bra on top of it; her smile grew even wider when Nanoha, with her cute trademark smile, stretched both of her hands from under the blanket toward her, revealing topside of her ample chest and cooed, demanding a hug.

It could be childish, but Signum loved Nanoha's playful cuddly antics, especially since they didn't included a groping, cosplay or molesting in them. Her wife's smiling expression was even more dear for pinkette, since she clearly remembered all the pain, self-loath and suffering Nanoha went through after the conclusion of the Eclipse-incident, where it was hard to imagine that Nanoha Takamahi would be able to smile again.

Eventually, Nanoha learned to flash her beautiful dazzling smile again, but still, she never was the same. Well, after those dark times no one of them managed to keep their previous personalities unchanged. She, Signum, also lost her old self in this bloodstained tragedy.

Well, on other hand she get such treasures as Yuuno and Nanoha's love, a daughter and new future.

With a fluid movement Signum dived right into Nanoha's embrace, picking up Nanoha's slippers with her left hand and then cradling auburn haired sweetheart in her arms, lifting her up from the couch. Needless to say, Nanoha didn't miss the opportunity to caught pinkette's lips in a kiss. There was also no need to say that taller woman didn't break said kiss until they reached the entrance in the bath.

Nanoha's skin starts to tingle when the hot steam that rises from the bathtub enveloped her body once she let the blanket slide. Lady-knight let her love go, as she starts to undone her bathrobe, and her princess strode toward the massive bathtub, that could accommodate a few persons at the same time. Without a hesitation Nanoha hop into the hot water, sending a splashes everywhere.

Auburn-haired woman hissed when the hot water collide against the remaining coldness of her body but few moments later Nanoha was barely bothered by the small tingles as the pleasant feeling, hot water give her, was much stronger. Her joy increased tenfold when she felt how pair of strong yet slender arms wrapped around her midsection, right under her breasts, and then her beautiful wife pulled her into embrace.

Succumbing to a mixture of relaxing pleasure and accumulated fatigue, Nanoha relaxed into Signum's embrace, stretching her legs. Signum do the same, slumping deeper into the water, while Raising Heart's owner raised her hands, wrapping them around swordswoman's neck and snuggling deeper into Signum's chest. The following ten minutes were spent in a complete silence as both women simply enjoyed the warmth of water, cozy relaxing atmosphere, gentle caressing and their shared love.

The bathroom was a pride of the Scrya-Takamachi household. The floor and lower part of the walls were covered by the dark brown ceramic tiles, while the upper half and cellar boasted a cover of a bright pink tiles. The bright golden-colored lamps were placed in a spiral pattern over the cellar to shine down on the bathtub, various lockers and the washing machine.

But of course the bathtub was the very center of this composition. A massive poll-like structure could easily accommodate trio of adult and still have plenty of space. Shari boasted of making a numerous upgrades to the bath, but Nanoha, Yuuno and Signum was somewhat wary of using them. Especially considering what they saw at Hayate's home. Vivio on other hand was much braver and with a broad smile often prodded her parents to try and use one of the special modes but the married trio preferred the old-fashioned ways of spending the time in the bath. The current relaxing in each other arms was one of them.

Nanoha was the first to break the silence with a giggle and a loud splash, when she gleefully raised her both legs and then slam them into the water surface. Signum let out a small laugh on her own, when the hot splatters landed on Nanoha's face, forcing her to blink and shook her head in a very puppy-like manner. Pinkette, decided to indulge in her desires, leaned down and kissed the tip of her wife's nose. Nanoha yelped in surprise, though a split second later she recovered from the shock and, with a grin, pulled herself up to return the favor, aiming for swordswoman's lips.

Once they parted, Signum shifted Nanoha's position, still holding her in tight embrace, in a way that her head would lay on pinkette's left shoulder. Now there were just few centimeters between their faces and older woman took her time, slowly caressing Nanoha's face with her right hand.

"Seems that ailments leave your body, Nanoha." Softly declared SIgnum, inspecting her wife's relaxed smiling face. Woman in her arms nodded, while gently pulling one of Signum's pink lock and starting playing with it. "Uh-huh. Thank you very much for all your help, Signum-chan, I definitely in a better shape than thirty minutes ago." Chirped Nanoha, pausing with her plays to stretch her back.

"Nyahaha. Cuddling in warm water, feels great, aren't it Signum-chan?" Inquired Nanoha with a playful smile, after a time of living together Signum knew it was just a cheerful smile, not a suggestive one. "Indeed. Just holding the person precious to oneself, could bring intense joy." Agreed Wolkenritter, staring into Nanoha's purple eyes. "When lady Hayate's health condition prevented her from using her legs I often accompanied her in a bath."

Nanoha purred when Signum started to carefully rub her belly with both hands. "You're didn't lost your touch, Signum-chan, Hayate-chan was really lucky to have you as her bath attendant." As her wife continued to gently massage her lover body, Nanoha starts to gently brush the pink locks that obscured pinkette's vision. "I admit that I was very shocked when you take care of me in our bath first time. I was so exhausted back then that I could only force the burden of taking care of my body to you. And you proved yourself to be so careful, so skilled, so gently."

Nanoha playfully rubbed her nose against Signum's cheek, which prompted pinkette to emit soft barely audible poor as her cheeks flushed a bit. Nanoha repeated her action, gaining even deeper shade of scarlet on lovely knight's cheeks, but this time Signum counter-attacked by tickling one of Nanoha's most sensitive areas behind her left ear. Laughing and squirming under her wife's sneak attack, auburn-haired woman couldn't help but adore the fact that woman, whom she remembered as reversed in normal life could be so cuddly.

"Nyahaha, Signum-chan is so skilled in the art of seducing." Teased Nanoha once Signum ceased "torturing" her. "I remembered how few years ago Hayate-chan declared that no man or woman would be able to resist your skills as a wife. I was so foolish to doubt her words even a little." Nanoha was a bit surprise to find so much energy left in her body after spending the recent hour struggling against the pain, but now she almost fidget due he restraining vitality.

"I'm so hopelessly in love with you and Yuuno-kun, Signum-chan." Those last words she almost whispered, but she know very well that her beloved woman heard them very clearly.

The way Signum pull her even deeper into her embrace, still making sure that Nanoha wouldn't feel any discomfort proved her right. "I love you too Nanoha." Signum Takamachi-Scrya's voice was very soft yet held great passion. The way her breath tough her head make Nanoha's entire body tingle. "For years I know you as a great warrior and reliable friend, yet I couldn't see that you can make anyone, who gain such priceless gift as your love, the happiest person. You know, when Special Force 6 was just established I asked Te… Fate…"

Nanoha felt icy-cold jolt of pain I her heart when she heard the name of her dear friend she failed to protect. Signum sensed her pain and made a pause to give her a small kiss on cheek before continuing. "I asked her what aspect of your personality attracts Fate's affection the most?"

Another pause was made and Nanoha gasped when Signum revealed one of her most beautiful smiles – open and sincere, this gentle expression could melt even the hardest heart and now Ace of Aces blushed softly, admiring the face of her wife. "She answered that once I know you better, Nanoha, I couldn't help but fall in love with you. She was right – once I tasted your love and care I couldn't help but fall in love with you again and again."

Now Nanoha was bright red, pouting slightly at Signum's openly amused expression, who obviously enjoyed her wife's struggle with shyness. "Mou, your smooth-talking skills improved too much Signum-chan. And I thought that only our mock-battles you can make me struggler so hard."

SIgnum let out a heartfelt laughter in the face of such accusation, flashing a small grin. "Well, I needed to improve to face you in our verbal battles, since our sparring matches don't exited us so much after.."

Her cheerful speech came to a screeching halt since she touched the subject that still bring so many pain to all survivors of an Eclipse incident. Nanoha froze in her wife's arms, biting her lover lip, trying to fight back the painful memories, while Signum closed her eyes in shame, both current and old. A few seconds later both women managed to suppress the unpleasant and painful images in their minds, but uneasy silence remained.

"I'm sorry, Nanoha." Breathed Signum in a wheezed voice, her body felt so rigid against Nanoha's skin. "I shouldn't have brought such painful topic into our home, while you need comfort and joy…" Auburn-haired beauty didn't answer for a while, simply laying in her wife's arms with glossy eyes. Signum cursed herself inwardly, sensing intense pain her words inflict on her spouse. "Please, for…"

Nanoha shake her head suddenly, silencing her wife's apologetic outburst. She moved her head, allowing her pained but resolute eyes meet pinkette's gaze. "No matter how painful it is, - it's still, our past Signum-chan. No matter how much we don't like to remember this pain, we should not turn our heads away from those memories, so we wouldn't commit such mistakes in the future."

Nanoha took a deep breath, bracing herself before going down on the road of recollection of her most unpleasant past. It never got easy for her to remember the vents that pretty much crushed her old self, but thankfully she had soothing warmth of her wife's hands to help with coping.

"How can I put it? I think I think, I grew a bit too careless, seeing the successes of the people around me. Fate-chan, who found a loving and caring family, raised two loving and caring wards and become one of the foremost Enforcers. Hayate-chan, who grew from crippled lonely girl into a prominent field commander. And there was you, Signum-chan, Vita-chan, Zafira-san and Shamal sensei who freed yourselves from the chains of past and become a famous officers. Subaru and Teana, my most precious students who gain their well-deserved fame and respect…"

SIgnum let out a long sigh, as the memories starts to flashes in her mind. General of Blazing Fire, despite her claims, took a big price in helping with training of the younger soldiers and she always prioritizes the well-being of the soldiers under her command. After the all tragedies of Eclipse incident she never missed the opportunity to visit a TSAB memorial to honor all of them who passed under her command, it was her responsibility to pay the eternal respect for their sacrifices. The strangled sob immediately shifts her attention to a present topic – helping her love was more important than Signum's own dishonor.

The single tear flow down on her cheek as Nanoha went on with a broken voice, consumed by the memories of one of the two most traumatizing event in her life after her father's injury. "Sometimes I almost can sense the sickening warmth of a Fate-chan's blood on my face. I still can't forget the anguish cries… of kami, those cries!... of Lindy-san, to whom I couldn't even bring a body of her daughter, who sacrificed her own life to save me from Hades Vandein.."

Nanoha continued her rant without realizing that her body starts to quiver violently, forcing Signum to cradle her wife into her arms, preventing her from drowning. "I couldn't forget how Hades Vandein smiled after all my attempts to harm him failed how easily he blasted my AEC-equipment apart, smashing my body into the ground. I still can't forget the scream of Fate-chan when she took the blast that should finish me off and lost her hand in the process. I still can't forget how she smiled at me despite the agony she was in, before she teleported me away. I still can't forgive myself because Fate-chan paid with her life for my failure."

Now there was nothing left the previously joyful atmosphere, only chocked sobs of a crying auburn-haired woman disrupted the oppressive silence of a room. Signum didn't utter a word, simply sitting there and holding and Nanoha in her arms, gently rubbing her back, allowing her to cry her pain out.

"I feel the same, my love." Whispered pinkette, when her wife's cries starts to fade away. "Lady Hayate gives us a priceless gift of her love and happy life, which we almost destroyed due to our own ignorance. Living there on Mid-Childa, far away from the roaring hellfire of war I allowed myself to starts greatly enjoy my battle skills, since now I could clash my swords with worthy opponents and then enjoy their company as my dearest friends, free from the need of bloodshed. Our battle always was the most memorable, Nanoha…" Brunette and pinkette giggled a bit at the memories of the fierce clashes between them.

"But then the horrors, which lurked in the depth of universe came back to remind me about the ugly and evil side of our world. Once the fangs of our enemies starts to claim lives of the people most precious to me I remembered that in all previous awakening of Book of Darkness word "joy" rarely exist for me."

Signum let a few tears on her own before forcing her cries back – she can breakdown as much as she can later, once she help Nanoha, berated herself pink-haired knight inwardly, before adopting morose and grim but tear-free expression. "Once the death claimed the members of my family, despite my best efforts, my fire was extinguished. When I saw that my magic and experience was powerless to prevent Shamal and Zafira's deaths I lost the ability to enjoy the thrill of a brawl. Now, once we meet on mock battle to give a lesson to our trainees, I felt only a satisfaction that I can give a few new lessons that could save more lives in a future."

Older woman raised her arms and begin to gently dry Nanoha's tears with her fingers. "I admit that I was very close to end my own life once the dust of the Eclipse-incident was setteled and I saw the scale of loses we suffered. I could barely stay at the home I shared with my family, Vita, Zwei, Agito and our beloved lady, who I failed. It was you and Yuuno who saved me, Nanoha."

Nanoha, who still trembled slightly, leaned forward and returned the hug, wrapping her arms around Wolkenritter's back. Signum's expression relaxed under Nanoha's warmth and she go back to rubbing her wife's back, spoiling her a bit. The warmth, they both feel deep in their hearts through this chilly haze of agony starts to grow stronger as the words, uttered by lady-knight, reminded Nanoha about all happy memories they already created together as Signum joined her heart and family. Sensing the shift in her love's mood Signum continued with additional force.

"Only because of your care I was able to took Laevanteinn back after all selfish blames I put on my dutiful sword. Only living with your family, Nanoha gives me the strength to go back to my duty as a TSAB officer. You helped me with making amends with Agito and my family" Signum pushed Nanoha back slightly, so she could gaze directly into Ace of Aces' eyes. "And only you and Yuuno give me back the joy of being loved as a woman."

She leaned forward to claim Nanoha's lips as a proof of her words and her wife hungrily returned the kiss, pushing herself into Signum's chest as if trying to blend them together.

They didn't know how many time they spent trying to push all negative feeling away with their love, but slowly the pain disappeared, allowing two mentally exhausted women to finally break their kiss to catch their breath.

"We're really gone through the lot of the hardships together, aren't we Signum-chan?" Whispered Nanoha, adjusting her position. A small but very lovely smile finally graced her features as she lrt out a small joke. "Well, it was a bit hard to adjust my schedule: one week on training field and one week working as assistant librarian. I think now I'm not that eager to enter the field of battle - my back ache too much from all those heavy books."

"Heh." Chuckled pinkette. "Still you didn't need to move between Ground Forces barracks and Engineering Division each week like I do. And believe me I have enough explosions and raging fire, since Mariel and Shari for some reason think that TSAB want to blow itself sky-high".

"Mariel-san actually said that you're the best Device Meister she ever worked with." Nanoha's eyes flashed with curiosity. "Who could think that you would be so good with Devices, Signum-chan. You're really skilled in various ways."

Knight's expressions shifted and became confused and somehow unfocused. "I… I don't know how to say it. But… I… I started to remember my…. Previous lives." She paused, trying to find better words. "In dreams I see the various fragments from my past - I think! - life and I remember being… very confident in my skills in the work with mechanisms or devices."

" _Signum! Nanoha! Where are you?"_ The mental voice of their husband interrupted their talk. Nanoha glanced on the door, formulating an answer, she didn't asked more, since she know that pinkette wasn't found about her previous duties as Book of Darkness construct. She would ask only if Signum would be in the mood. _"We're in the bathroom, Yuuno-kun!"_

" _Ah! I see…"_ Even without seeing him both brunette and pinkette could tell he was blushing. Exchanging a quick glance, Nanoha and Signum burst into laughing, cracking to morose atmosphere of recent minutes.

" _Yuuno-kun… how about to join us in a bathtub?"_ Inquired Nanoha both through telepathy and via her mouth so her wife would hear it too, SIgnum on her part flashed an amusing grin at the prospect. Her grin grew even wider when she heard "why not!" answer of the blond Chief Librarian. Well, as she said all of them experienced a changes in personality. Still, Nanoha and Signum agreed wholeheartedly, that they really liked the newfound boldness of their husband.

The hungry and surprisingly sly grin that appeared on her face was quickly picked up by Nanoha who climbed out of bathtub, preparing to jump on Yuuno once he entered the room. Pinkette quickly followed her example.

After such gloomy evening they desperately needed to lighten their mood up. And booth women decided that Yuuno also wanted to have some "fun", considering that he had no less tiresome day.

He didn't disagree.

Author's note: I wanted to upload the story about this OT 3 (for me at least XD) for a long time. I also wanted to see how the characters of our heroes could change after the certain circumstances. Especially such traumatic one as a full-scale war on terrorism and loss of close people.

Previoucly our SF 6 manage to emerge victorious without a losses, but I think this would make the blow from the failure to even protect their close friends even harder. Such event alway leave a mark, and I though that Nanoha and Signum - strongest members of SC 6 would be affected the most by their powerlessness to save their dear ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. What we left behind**

With a soft hiss the thick elevator doors slide aside, leaving the passage open for her to move in. The panorama of the spacious, highly-decorated corridor appeared before her eyes, the sight she came to be familiar with. The rows of rich, mithril illuminators, crafted in the shape of dragon with gem in his jaw, on both walls, had the space between each of them covered with murals, and each carpet boasted of having the exclusive image embroidered in it. The floor was covered in purple, so uncommon for belkans, fluffy thick carpet, which almost begged to use it like a cozy bed. Yet, she knew very well that not many people in entire realms of Belka would be happy to be there.

But she was ordered by her master to come here and she would never go against his wishes (she couldn't do it anyway after all). She could felt the sharp bite of uneasiness when her leather brown boots sink into the carpet when she moved out from the elevator – her senses screamed about all the death-traps that lurked behind the clamorous decor. But even without her honed sense of danger she knew pretty well about all the deadly devices that were installed around this corridor. She had the dubious honor of being tasked to supervise maintain of their work after all.

The illuminators were actually a simple Storage Device, each of which contained a powerful fire-based spell, and their simultaneous activation would fill this tunnel with rampaging fire. Considering that the hidden in the cellar spell-disruption devices would quickly erode even the most potent barrier, the storm of fire was the last scene many invaders saw in their life.

And even if the unknown assailant(s) would be strong enough to withstand the fury of the fire they would meet another deadly surprise. All of sudden the murals would raise like a curtains in the ghastly spectacle, giving a way for the deadly automatons, that was find in the old Al'Hazardian Crypt of the Knowledge that never failed to ether blast their enemies with their cannons or slice them apart with their massive claws.

Those deadly machines look like amalgamation between a bear and a frog, forged from the golden material which was even harder than mithril. The eight ruby "eyes" they had on their heads never failed to make the technicians, who worked which them to cringe. Signum also noticed that those devices of destructions also invoked a strong response in her soul. But she didn't know was this feeling a terror, an agitation, revulsion or… something else.

Of course, all this would happen is master of the castle was in a good mood (i.e. when he wanted to entertain himself with the show of his automatons' killing power), usually he let the castle's most lethal trap to handle all people, who was too stupid to went in the corridor, that lead to the castle's owner private chambers, without a invitation.

Signum couldn't help but curse inwardly as her boots continued to plunge into the carpet's surface at each step, she would be so happy to simply fly over it but such stunt would immediately activate the alarm, so, just like always, she was forced to endure the sickening touch of the carpet's fluff. She had feeling that she move through swampy bog.

Beneath its fluffy and cozy exterior laid one of the most sickeningly evil arcane devices she ever meets in her existence. Even she – the marshal of belkan military and experienced mage-knight – couldn't totally suppress the jolt of fear when she saw the hellish thing in work.

Once you fail to meet the parameters of an allowed person the carpet start to glow with eerie crimson red light from the inside. Then the ancient runes from the time of Al'Hazard start to appear all over it surface. And then, the terrible spell would unleash the horde or the tormented souls, which was contained in the cursed item.

Hundreds of roaring, hollering and crying souls would fly outward in the insane attempt to reach the afterlife, spending the years being tormented in the pocket dimension, and as they blindly flew through the bodies of the humans they would transfer all of the pain and agony they was forced to endure to the unlucky invaders, driving them mad with pain and terror. And the nature of the spell made it impossible for the Belkans, who lacked the Al'Hazardian knowledge about the incorporeal beings, to protect themselves from this hideous assault. Signum wasn't sure that even she could withstand this attack.

Once the already broken human could hope it's over, another spell would be activated, forcefully pulling all of the escapees back into their jail. Consumed by the despair and terror, those souls would try to grab on the live force of the still lived humans in the corridor, but their broken mental state would reduce their resistance to zero and thus the incorporeal fugitives would not only extinguish the lives of the unfortunate ones but also rip their souls from their lifeless corpses to drag them into the same hell they were forced to live in and this obtaining a new comrades in man-made purgatory.

The very first time her master let the other security devices to attack the intruders – the group of mages from the land he recently forced into his dominion – she silently prayed, watching the spectacle of death with lingering dull pain, that three-damned carpet would burn out in the storm of fire.

Sword-wielding knight hoped that finally all those suffered souls would be free from their inhuman prison: they already died, why should her master continue to torture them and deny the right to go into the afterlife? She couldn't understand such cruelty. And thus pinkette at least hoped that poor unfortunate souls would find a peace in the Gardens of Solace. But then, to her utmost shock (and despair) the screen show that carpet come out from the storm of fire that could melt the finest steel and destroy even the Shamal's shield unscratched.

As if mocking her, the flickering flames, so similar to the flame that embraces her reliable sword, died away, unable to do anything to the terrible creation of ancient civilization. Was it a symbol of her own hopeless existence, where she unable to do anything but to kill the people under the order of her masters?

She shook her head, trying to fight those thoughts back, but for no avail. With each step she almost could feel the numerous purple marbles attached to the carpet's backing – the container for the all unfortunate ones. As silly as it was, she couldn't help but slam her boots into the cursed item with all her strength, hoping to crush just one marble and free the poor souls, trapped in it. Without this small ritual she was sure that she just snap, pull out the Laevanteinn and slice this all-cursed thing apart.

She would do this long ago, but her master, with his usual smile, told her innocently that he so love this beautiful carpet that, if he wound a slight gash on its surface, she couldn't help but punish some of the castle's maids, tasked with the ultimately deplorable task of taking care of a arcane device. Knowing how creative her master can be in the arts of torture Signum just couldn't put the poor maidens in the line of her master… colorful imagination. And maniacal bloodlust, of course.

No-no, these thoughts was just too dangerous - she could easily endanger every people who serve her with their loyalty and vigor even if her master imagined what she thinks right now. But since he was a master of the Book of Darkness, her owner could literally look in her mind if he really wanted.

Thankfully, as unpleasant as they was, those thoughts occupied her mind for enough time to reach the point of her destination - a massive double door, forged form a dark-gray metal alloy and a round mirror (her master placed it there specially for her and Shamal as he claimed, which didn't make any of them happy), framed by the brown wooden frame. Adjusting the sword's scabbard on her belt, Signum couldn't help but took a glance at her image in the mirror. The blue eyes of pink haired woman stared at her through a narrowed eyelids with a suspicious gaze.

With a memorized movement she untied the knot on the back on her head and let a long ponytail to fall on her back. Pink-haired mage preferred a stricter hairstyle, but her master find her outlook much more pleasant for his eyes when she gives her hairs more freedom and she obeyed.

She also checked her suit: purple jacket and dark green pants, decorated by golden sewing and pearl buttons, together with pair epaulettes each with three golden crescent moons on her shoulders, signalizing about her rank as a marshal. After a few moments Signum turned her attention to doors, now fully content with her preparations. Now she needed to go through the last procedure of identification and any mistake could cost her dearly.

She placed her right palm right on the door's surface; the metal swallowed her flash like a silver bog. While sophisticated sensors scanned her DNA, checked her fingerprints and then compared the result with data-bank, she calmly imagined the sequence of images: the golden triangle on red ground, the white fish and green octopus on yellow ground and then the trio of red spiders on the green ground. Suddenly a window opened in front of Signum's eyes, the green letters stated that Access Granted.

The dark gray metal pushed her palm out as door leaves sided into their slots in walls, allowing her to come into the chamber of the powerful nobleman. Wave of relief washed over her as her boots finally leaved the violet carpet to step on the granite slab, even the sound of her boot stepping on the rock sounds almost triumphantly. The sense of relief was very short-lived though, as her eyes meet the gaze of a man that sat on the edge of a massive bed.

On first look, said man just recently celebrated his twentieth birthday, though in reality he was almost two times older, aristocratic face with soft features made a sharp contrast with his muscular body – her eyes easily could tell that those muscles obviously were trained to crush other human beings into paste. Said body, right now, was barely covered by the edge of the soft blanket.

Ludwig Von Estenberg - ruler of an entire star system, whom she "united" by the power of powder and magic. One of the most wealthy grossherzogs of a Belkan Empirem who also boasted a terrible magical might – not many people in the realms of Belka could match him, and it was a rare occasion to meet someone who could subdue him by the strength (though, to her cold satisfaction, there was a few incidents, where her master was forced to retreat) Also, he was the owner of the Book of Darkness and thus - the master of her body and soul. Literally!

The pair of emerald green eyes stared on her from under his sleek dark hairs, with a mixed expression of mirth, and relaxed anticipation. The calm smile on his face grew wider as she drew closer with a perfectly neutral expression. She cringed inwardly, when she noticed that her liege wasn't the single occupant of the bed: golden haired Knight of Lake slept soundly, curdling in the center of the spacious bed. It wasn't hard to imagine what she did there with their master.

The room was a spacious cylindrical chamber, which could accommodate an entire platoon of soldiers. The grey stones of walls were barely seen beside the all carpets, sets of armor, bookshelves and racks. On the left side of room, from the door, stood a massive metallic table with a consol of the castle Control Device on its surface. Said couch – a canopy bed of an impressive size stood on the opposite point of the room from the entrance.

"As always, my beautiful marshal is as punctual as clock." Noted Ludwig, taking a glance on decorated clocks that stood on the small wooden table on the right side of the bed – one of the ancient relics he… "saved" from its previous owner. "I'm truly impressive with you dutifulness and obedience, my dear Signum. As you sear, you beautify comrade, Shamal, already can't perform her duty, out of fatigue." Belkan nobleman reached out and carefully massaged Shamal's left shoulder with his right hand. "But I'm know, that my fair and dutiful pink-haired maiden never disappoint."

The formally dressed woman knew perfectly well that she was called perform the same task as Shamal. Even when master summoned her into his private chamber to discuss an urgent matter (all other matters he discussed in his cabinet a few levels lower) he never miss an opportunity to… check his beautiful marshal's health, as he call it. And all facts stated that this night wouldn't be an exception.

Without saying anything or waiting for obvious order, Signum removed the scabbard her sword from the belt and then quickly started to undress. When all her clothes lay beside her in neatly folded pile on the nearby chair, the pink haired woman strode toward her awaiting master.

There was not even a trace of strength left in her body as sweating and exhausted Signum snuggled into Shamals' chest after the final fierce bout of lovemaking. Ludwig, to her surprise, wrapped his hand around her and golden haired medic's waists and pull them closer. The sensation of strong arm being wrapped around her, together with warmth of their bodies, was very pleasant. But tired marshal still couldn't fully relish in this feeling.

Signum never forgot her status as a slave. Despite her rank as marshal, despite the respect she earned from her subordinates, despite her fearsome reputation she gained on the fields of battle, she still was nothing more than an obedient serf of the castle's master. Though, all other castle's habitants wasn't treated much better in this regard – the servants of grossherzog Ludwig knew very well what a horrifying fate awaits all those who dared to posse their master's will. Though, as Signum admitted, Ludwig wasn't cruel (at least toward his subjects) for sheer sake of it (mostly), and at least he rewarded richly the people, who exceed in their duties. And he never broke his words.

To her (and other Wolkenritters) astonishment, Ludwing nonchalantly declared that he had no intention to complete the Book to obtain its power. The green eyed man held an utmost confidence in his strength and magic. The pretty one-sided way her mock battle with him, which ended in her defeat, forced her and her comrades to admit that their new master's boast wasn't an empty bravado.

Instead, Ludwig took her, Shamal and Vita to live as his retainers in his castle, Zafira, on his part, received a rank of colonel and lead a sizable contingent of Belkan lord' army to protect the border territories on recently "pacified" planet and already lead his forces toward victory in few brutal clashes. Despite the latest information of her comrade's reward, SIgnum and Shamal shared a lingering unpleasant thought that their master wasn't too happy that Zafira still didn't give him the reason to punish him, or worse, they both could see that in the cold eerie glimmers in the depth of their owner's eyes. Or was it an amusement…

They both feared this – their lord's amusement was even more horrible than simple disgust. Ludwig was especially crafty when it comes to torture of the object of his "affection".

Vita, in sharp contrast with her older companions, was pretty happy with the situation – bright and lively girl spent day after the day in trainings, various plays and other hobbies. Signum and Shamal loved their youngest companion dearly and were happy with all their hearts looking at her carefree expression. Castle maid and the young soldiers got along with her very well and never miss the opportunity to ether play with cheerful hammer-wielder or give a small redhead some gift of affection. Well, it could have been a mirror of cordial and friendly relationship blond pink-haired knights build up with older habitants of a massive fortress. In return Vita was more than happy to forge simple toy or helping mechanism to her friends.

In order to preserve Vita's happy world they was prepared to lead the Ludwig armies together with him in battle (Signum again proved that her skills in leading the armies was even more impressive than her direct combat capabilities), create a new weaponry of destruction (Zafira and Vita, despite their look, was a truly splendid masters)for him, or serve their lord in the bed (it wasn't new for Signum and Shamal to offer their bodies for their master's pleasure, though Shamal took the brunt of this "duty" this time).

Right now cuddling with her master bed, reluctantly, Signum admitted that new owned of the Book of Darkness know how to please a woman. Still, it didn't make the situation in which she and Shamal was much better. She and blond healer just uphold their part of bargain they made a month ago: if she, Knight of Biting Blade Signum and Lady of the Lake Shamal would remain his faithful and loving companions as long as he treat Zafira with respect and dignity and wouldn't put a hand on Vita and let her keep her blissful lifestyle.

It wasn't the most ironclad contract in universe and relies mostly on their lord's word. But for now it worked: Zafira lead entire army corps now, as verification of his skills and Vita played happily in the gardens of halls of a massive citadel, while she and her old friend used their bodies to pleasure their masters whenever he wished and in any way together with using their skills and magic to help him to rule his lands, or expand the territory of Von Estenberg family.

She couldn't say it was the beast life, but, on other hand, the knights of the Book of Darkness often were treated in much rougher fashion, so she couldn't truly complain. Vita was happy and Zafira was unharmed, for the sake of her precious comrades she would pay any price. Shame, she couldn't save Sahaml from this fate, but blond woman would be furious if she tried to put all weight on her own shoulders.

Consumed by combined warmth of her friends and her liege and the coziness of the bed, Signum slowly succumbed to peaceful slumber.

The evening weather was surprisingly warm for autumn on Belka and thus Signum didn't take her coat with her when she went for a walk. The sunset colored the sky on a horizon above the ocean, giving a lone marshal a beautiful panorama to enjoy.

The cliff near the Estenberg's ancestral house was richly decorated with a numerous flowers and was the most favorite places for castle inhibitions when they wanted to prepare a simple but lovely gift for their beloved ones. To Signum's surprise - today she wasn't an exception: as she slowly walked among the ocean of plants, her eyes catches the sight of a certain flower.

The dark-red flower with a six petals lurked in the thickets of the tall grass, defiantly fighting for its own survival against all odds, stubbornly sucking all remaining nutrients from the earth. The Grey Whiz wasn't to popular among the girls of the castle – it' didn't had the remarkably good smell, neither was he outstandingly beautify; his petals had an uncommon fluffy texture and even after being plucked he could live for very long time, fighting the death us long as he could.

Those traits made him Vita's most beloved flower and Signum couldn't miss the opportunity to give her comrade (and baby sister, as she, Shamal and Zafira consider the smallest Wolkenritter) a present, that made her even happier.

Carefully parting the thickets, Signum used a knife, she always had with her with addition to Laevanteinn, to dig the flower from the ground with its root. Gently holding the flower with her index big and middle fingers, pinkett dashed toward the massive gates.

Walking under the massive arch of the gate, Wolkenritters' leader noticed the large amount of the richly decorated vehicles, that carried banners of the various belkan herzogs – seems that the important guests, which were invited a month ago, finally arrived. She needs to hurry up then – her master give her the right to omit the gala dinnerm but he would demand her presence at the following war council.

She sped up toward the entrance, fiving a small hand gesture to the gatekeepers. To her surprise they didn't reply with the greeting hand-shake on their own, limiting themsekves only to a small nod. A closer inspection revealed those soldiers as members of a grossherzog Ludwi's personal company. Seems, that her master really valued today's meeting, if he put his personal warriors on guardian duty. And Signum also wanted to spend some time with her little sister too.

She started to move even faster. While the dinner could be pretty long, due to castle impressive size, it would take her a time for her to reach the room, occupied by red-head hammer-user.

Eventually Signum came across Vita's room and opened the door, wondering if maybe the girl was asleep. When she saw that, no, Vita was neither asleep nor in the room, Signum started to really worry. It wasn't completely obvious on her face, but rather, in her actions, as she turned and started to walk faster through the castle's hallways. "Vita? Vita?" She called out, hoping that she was somewhere nearby.

"Signum?" That voice didn't belong to Vita, but it was still the voice of her dear comrade. Truring around, pinkette found the pale-faced Knight of Lake, who wear the simple green dress and black shoes, only her very expensive necklace with her master personal insignia showed her status. Her red eyes were filled with worry. Signum's heart skipped a beat.

"Shamal." She nodded, thankful to see the other Knight. "I was looking for Vita, have you seen her?" Shamal shook her head. "Strange, even in a castle this large, she would have contacted us by now if something was happening."

"I'm rather worried..." Shamal was fidgeting and looking around; anxiety was plain to see on her face. "I hope she's not hurt."

"Even if she was, our master could fix her." Cruel as that sounded, to Signum, it was the only way to keep her sane. After all, if Vita was badly hurt and they couldn't heal her...

She didn't want to think about it. But then why her instinct almost roars from the anxiety?! Looking around Signum finally started to notice the glimpse of the growing treat – the servants moved around faster, their voices was heard much rarer and was tenser. They were nervous and scared – not a good sight.

Now pair of knight redoubled their efforts in search of their small redhead comrade. They scout each place, where Vita liked to play, each corner she could sit to play or enjoy the presents Shamal, Signum or one of maids, who liked to spoil "little warrior girl" give to her. But there was no result and with each passed second the dark bubble of fear in knight's leader chest grows larger and larger. As their anxiety continues to grow, two women decided to move for separate routes to cover wider territory, upholding a video contact with each other.

The traces of fear on Shamal's face, whom she contacted now almost each minute, made it even worse. Signum know, that she shouldn't fear too much – they were in the heart of Lord Ludwig's territory, his most powerful fortress. They were surrounded by the soldiers. She trained so hard, and they were armed with best, weaponry, most advanced vehicles and most lethal spells. Still, the fear didn't go away, all her instincts scream that unimaginable tragedy coming, and only very bad soldier wouldn't listen to his instincts.

Signum meet Shamal one more time after another ten minutes of desperate search. After quick exchange of thoughts blonde and pinkette decided to ask for help. It could be not the best idea, but they frankly didn't care about that already. Quickly dashing forward, Signum called out for one of the castle's maids – Henrietta, one of the most lively and friendly girls in this citadel, was so pale that her skin on her plump cute cheeks seemed almost bluish and there was a tears in the corners of her brown eyes.

"Have you seen Vita?" Signum;s voice was pretty calm, and only Shamal, Zafira or Vita would be able to tell that tall woman was damn near panicking. The Henrietta though openly panicked for a moment but them thrown herself into Signum's chest crying desperately. For all her fear for her dear comrade, Signum wasn't heartless enough to push crying girl away when she in such pain, even if time was against her. It was easier to do, since Henrietta was a very sweet and helpful girl, whose attempts to sneak a present into Signum or Shamal's rooms, whom she adored so much, unnoticed were utterly adorable. Signum was much more successful in sneaking a little brooch with letter of gratitude into young maid's room.

"V-Vita…! Help her, dame Signum!" After mustering all her remaining strength, cried out raven-haired girl, choking on her own tears, the space around her eyes and nose quickly grow redder and redder. Shamal also was on the verge of breaking, biting her lower lip so hard that blood already stained her teethes, her eyes wide open and her finger dug into the flesh of her arms. Signums still managed to hold herself together but only for Shamal and Hentietta's sake.

"T-today grossherzog Ludwig had a meeting with his partners…" Henrietta, sensing their state tried her best to quickly get to the right info. "A-a-and when they moved to his private room… one of them noticed dame Vita-a-AH!" She yelped sharply in mix of terror and grief, but now Shamal joined her. Signum paled - she just couldn't believe what she heard – her master blatantly attacked Vita! B-but he give them his word to leave her alone! He did promise that she would be treated nicely!

"They dragged her like a rag-doll!" The despair threatened to completely overwhelm Henrietta who was sick from worry and terror for her dear friend. "Head maid tried to stop them b… but.. our Herr… oh Gott he dragged her in too! He shoot head-maid Agatha unconscious! They dragged dame Vita and head-maid Agatha with them! Please SAVE THEM, DAME SIGNUM!"

This final bloodcurdling scream drained what was left from unnerved girl's strength and young maiden went limp in pink-haired knight's hands. Despite the tempest which rampaged in her soul, Signum carefully carried Henrietta to nearest couch so raven-haired girl could have a rest. She waited until the moment when Shamal created the spell that would give poor girl a nightmare-free nap and then both women darted through the maze of corridors, aiming to reach the castle's owner chamber as fast as it possible.

The castle was pretty large and his rooms were connected by a sophisticated net of passages, elevators and corridors. It could have a long time for normal person to find a way to his goal, but Shamal's Klarer Wind already calculated a shortest way, which was shown by a small window that appeared before Signum, also a faithful device helped them greatly by opening the doors when they come closer. The furniture, the technical equipment and all other unmoving objects blended together into insane phantasmagoria of images before their eyes.

The rage and terror struggle for dominance in the souls of the Wolkenritters as they continued to shorten the gap between them and the elevator that would drive them to the last level of the main tower. Seems that either she walked for too long or grossherzof Ludwig and his gueasts decided to have some fun before the dinner. But why master betrayed them like this?! She and Shamal never break their agreement, they do whenever he wished! Then why?! Why did he did this to Vita?!"

The servants and soldiers, they meet on their way, hurried to give them a pass. Signum couldn't help but notice their pitied and shamed glances – they also were shocked and repulsed by their master's behavior, who pretty much betrayed his loyal knight. Though, considering his temper, someone could easily say that there was always a possibility for Ludwig's temper to go out of control.

Signum almost smashed the consol in the elevator with her fit when she and Shamal jumped in. The doors closed and the cabin shoots upward, aiming to overcome the distance that separate two women from their target. In the enclosed space, where she have no way to went, Signum' own self-control started to crumble. She started to nervously snap the finger on both hands repeatedly, her breath gradually fastened together with heartbeats. Shamal on her part whined softly as her slender body quivered slightly under the pressure of all her bottled up emotions.

The quick jolt declared about the fact that elevator reached the floor and both knights tensed preparing themselves. While they had the "privilege" of having almost free pass to their master's private room today belkan grossherzog could have put a block on their pass, considering the situation. But when Shamal, armed with Klarer Wind moved from the elevator the reading on the screen that float before her face told both her and Signum that they still can move forward without problems.

Signum didn't care about the deadly automatons, dangerous traps or even hellish carpet when she sped toward the door, she needed to check her little com… sister's condition and this was the sole important thing right now.

Her palm was slammed into the door with the might enough to reverberate through the bones in her upper body. Still, the years of the experience allowed her to still hold her wrath and fear in check. The well-known "Access Granted" window appeared and then two women barged into the room.

Great Creator!

The scene before them was so nightmarish that Signum and Shamal almost believed that they both have hallucinations. Both knights could only stare in shock and horror as pair of naked man continued to cheerfully rape Vita, hollering and shouting in delight. Small knight's body was covered in bruises, just like her battered face, and, to the other Wolkenritter's horror, all over smaller girl's body, there was a "certain substance" too. Vita's hairs, usually treated so carefully, were now in complete disorder and there were places where her red threads were brutally plucked out. Her movement were weak and Shamal desperately hoped that one of mans simply pin Vita, by her neck and didn't try to actually choke her.

But the worst part was the tear-filled eyes of their precious comrade. Usually so lively and bright azure orbs, now they look almost grey for all pain, despair and sheer betrayal that dimmed Vita's vision. The incoherent cried they could hear was muted by the "foreign object" that occupied petite warrior's mouth.

She was broken – utterly humiliated, tortured and betrayed by her liege, who didn't keep his words and her friend, who wasn't there to save her. She couldn't say that, since her rapists had no intention to go easy on her, but Signum and Shamal still could hear her pitiful cried with their entire beings. Blond woman now was on her knees crying as desperately as their devastated little sister. Signum simply couldn't say anything, she couldn't move, couldn't think, she just stood her, looking at the horrifying panorama.

The pleasure-filled howl of their dear friend's tormentors shattered their trance. Vita's eyes went wide and she started to twitch uncontrollably, desperately trying to get away. Satisfy their lust, the beasts let the girl to fall on the sheets, coughing and chocking, gripping her neck, which was marred with repulsive bluish dots where fingers of her assailant fug into her flesh with dangerous force, with her right arm while her left hand tried to cover her violated lower body.

Vita, coughing still, looked up and Signum felt her heart shatter into millions of pieces at the look she saw. Defeated, crushed, utterly broken. Vita, the unbreakable Iron Hammer Knight; Vita, the spitfire girl who enthusiastically taught the young ones how to defeat themselves and then played with those children no less cheerfully. Vita, the little girl who was like a sister to her...

Those eyes were not the eyes of the Vita she knew. The hideous crime that was committed todat took her precious comrade away from them.

Unfortunately, it wasn't end yet as one of males rolled her around, obviously desiring to resume his vile act. But this time Signum had no intention to let this happen – her fingers wrapped around Laevanteinn's hilt, preparing to charge and kill. She almost could see how her sword would, moving in violent arch, jam into and then cut off the upper half of first rapist's skull, to move then downright, biting into the second bastard's neck.

"Halt!" The sharp command reverberated across the room and her charge broke instantly. The all-crushing power twisted pinkette's will, forcing her to obey the damned word that forbids her to help distressed red-head. Barely forcing her muscled to work, Signum twist her upper body on the direction from where come those words.

Ludwig Von Estenderg, dressed in a formal two piece suit sat on his chair, with his hands relaxing on the armrests. The index finger of his right hand touched the golden cross, engraved in brown cover of a book that jauntily lay on his knees. His eyes passively inspected his enraged and shocked knight.

"Wh-why… master…?" Croaked Shamal, as Signum was unable to speak right now, moving her cloudy gaze from her liege to her feebly struggling friend, whose attempts to fight back simply amuse her captors. "Why… do you hurt… Vita like that?"

Ludwig shrugged at her inquire slightly. With the same emotionless, as his expression, voice he answered to Lady of the Lake tear-filled question.

"In order to gain the support of those gentlemen's favor an support I was required to show my hospitality and ability to give a pleasant service, my dear. Unfortunately knight Vita and head-maid Agatha's bodies caught the attentions of my guests"

Once those words were uttered pair of Wolkenritters managed to catch a faint cry of despair and pain. Signum avert her gaze slightly to find a door in her master's small private library. Seem that right now the vault of knowledge was used to brutally rape a woman, who was unfortunate to live in this place.

Shamal whined again – Agatha Schwalbenschwanz was one of her dearest friends outside Wolkenritters. The fifty-fifth years old woman was the very first being in castle who greeted them with respect and care. After spending years, working together at keeping castle's denizens safe, it was too painful for Shamal to imagine that energetic and caring woman was used to satisfy a lust of a shameless nobles was just too painful for a blond woman. The pained glints in Signum's eyes her that sword-user also was disgusted by such treatment of a kind and loyal servant.

"You!" Snarled pink-haired mage-warrior, finally finding strength to fight back the left-over presence of Book of Darkness subjugating force. Her glare though still failed to invoke any response from Ludwig. "You promised us that you wouldn't touch Vita!" The last words come out as a thunderous roar, which stalled even the pair of gleeful herzogs, who cruelly toyed with crying red-headed hammer-user.

"And?" Raised his eyelids slightly Ludwig, staring into Signum's burning eyes. "Do I touch her? As you can see - I simply sit there and look. Nothing more." Those callous words infuriate Signum even more and even Shamal started to show the glimpses if awakening rage – namely the green light started to leak through her fingers that dug into the flesh of her legs with a force enough to piece the fabric of her dress.

"Thi-this is a nothing more but a play with words, master!" The virulence in leader of Wolkenritter's voice grew with each passed second, and there was even a small amount of foam gather at very edges of her mouth. The rage she never felt in her entire existence threatened to explode any second. "Neither I nor Shamal would ever attempted to violate both the spirit and letter of our contract! So why did YOU so casually betrayed your own word! An even our dear comrade wasn't concerned, how could you betray dame Agatha who very much helped raised you, master."

This time Signum pretty much spat those words, ignoring the very quiet inner voice that warned her that any attempt to argue with her owner wouldn't do any good to her.

"No..! N-no… NOOOOOOOO!" Vita's desperate howls that suddenly pierced the air was promptly silenced but Signum didn't even needed (not that she even wanted to turn around and see) to turn around to see what happened. The horny fiends got too consumed by their carnal desires to care about what happen, or they expected that Ludwig would protect them again?

"Well, I admit that Agatha's case wasn't planned. But she hurt one of my honored guests – she lunged at him when he dragged his "prize" and slashed him across the face. I was forced to give her in order to sooth my partners anger." Ludwig seemed to sincere believe that his actions was justified. His ironclad belief, that his betrayal of his word and his disregard of the life of his most devoted subject wasn't an act of a unbelievable treachery infuriated Signum to no end. All her self-control and senses of cautiousness were overwhelmed by sheer berserker rage and vengeful wrath

"Y-y-you think… that you would be able to maintain a proper relationship… with you loyal vassals... after such misconduct?" Blue eyed swordsoman's voice now dripped with venom as he glared daggers at the cruel man, who sat before her. The air around her quivered from the scorching heat, emanated by her body.

"In normal circumstances – no." Admitted Ludwig with a thoughtful nod. With a fascinated look he continued. "For a magical constructs you all managed to gain a impressive support and admiration among my servants in this castle. And when the truth about this evening come out I will face… irritating rise of insubordination and disloyal thoughts. So I prepared a set of countermeasures."

Those last words made both women jolt in a sudden increase of anxiety and fear for some reason.

"The jamming of all transmissions, the change in the shift's schedule to make all eople who acquainting with you, the replacement of all soldiers on the guardian duty with my personal unit... Well, I think you can easily deduce what will happen after such blatant hints. Right, my dear Signum?"

The tidal wave of a rage, mixed with horror overwhelmed a pink-haired woman's self-control in a moment. The fiend, who sat before her, not just broke his word and let a prideless beasts to ravage their comrade and his pretty much surrogate mother. He also casually sentenced all his loyal subject to death only to cover his own dishonorable nature.

'STIRB!" The loud clacking sound of cartridge's discharge a split second later was drown in a bloodcurdling howl of a mage-knight and a furious roar of flame that erupted from Laevanteinn's hilt to engulf entire blade. The trained body of the lady of battle was sent in a bindingly fast charge, as flaming sword explode in a demonic blazing snake, darting toward the belkan grossherzog, who had no time to escape this murderous strike. Signum couldn't activate her Barrier Jacket due to the room's special security system, but she had her loyal blade and she was more than drive to achieve her goal.

Ludwig didn't even try to escape. His eye flared and glimmering purple triangle-shaped energy shield deflected the initial attack of a flame-engulfed metal. The blazing snake bounce back but recovered in a matter of one second, Signum landed on a floor right on a front of Ludwig, sending a powerful round-house kick into his guts.

"Panzer Handschuh." Coldly declared a ring-shaped Armed Device on red-eyed man's right hand and then, this hand was embraced by a thick areola of energy. His left hand, already balled in a fist when Signum started her assault, smashed into the base of pinkette's boot. Signum's face twitched in a grimace of pain while her body stumbled backward as the Laevanteinn's master lost her balance, Shamal desperately hoped that the quiet crunch was not a sound of her friend's cracked bone.

Still, the attack wasn't broken yet - the Laevanteinn, obeying his mistress wish, send the whirling blade into Ludwig's face again. Zigzagging through the air with incredible speed, the razor-sharp tip of the sword descended on the soulless green-eyed traitor. Ludwig meets the attack head-on with amused cold smile – the small glimmering triangles appeared one after another in the way of a blazing line of destruction and Laevantainn was forced to change the direction of an attack again and again when the tip of a blade repeatedly failed to pierce enemy shield. And Shamal could see that powerful sword that cleaved many shield in thousands of battles lost it's strength after each collision.

But still the stubborn sword didn't yield and flame engulfed blade finally darted forward to pierce the face of the man who stood finally was forced to stand up to repel the murderous strike. The arm, which was wrapped in energy cocoon flashed toward the blade, catching it in mid-air. The loud boom reverberate across the room making all other people in room, minus Signum and Ludwig, cringe slightly, the pair of rapists, who stop their vile act when Signum went for her master's life now just sit there (though still pinning slightly struggling Vita down) and now watched the show, that take place in the room with a cheerful amusement.

The sparks fly as Signum, who finally regained her sense and sprung on her legs, tried to pull her weapon free from her master's clutch. To Shamal's (and Signum's secret) dismay her efforts had no effect as Ludwig with the same worry-free expression held the cord with no visible efforts. The flames couldn't chew through hid field and as time continued to flow, expanding purple field started to extinguish the fire, as the spell continued to drain the mana from the blue-eyed warrior's sword.

Changing the tactic, Signum suddenly ordered Laevanteinn to use few more cartridges and release gout of fire through the entire length of a composite blade length. The black haired man answered with a shot of a long purple spiral-shaped spell that rammed into the flame right between two combatants. The fire roared, recoiling a bit from the collision, before charging forward again with a loud roar tearing into the purple "snake". But the short delay proved to be fatal – while flame started to bit into the "head" of s "snake" it's tail transformed into the large lens-shaped shield, that not just stopped the advance of a fire, but redirected it backward.

Signum managed to react in time and cancel the wave of flame with a counter-blast that eat even more cartridges. But before she could do anything Ludwig decided to gain an initiative.

Grossherzog Von Estenberg boast to have truly a monstrous physical strength - the combination of a genetic manipulations, spells and cybernetic enchantment made him into a force of nature in a close combat, Shamal even saw one time how her master lifted a multi-ton weight rock with just one hand. Such strength and his impressive skills with weaponry made him into a very terrible opponent even for a experienced knights like Signum and Vita (Vita admitted that master could even caught her Gigant Hammer even without help of his spell casting).

Ludwig's primary magic specialization was, surprisingly, barriers, shields and binds. Many mages commit a lethal mistake, considering that this should put him at disadvantage in a showdown with a skilled combat-oriented mages and thus forcing him to rely on his forces in a battle. But many previous battles she witnessed and current engage was good testament of how deadly could be shield in a battle if their wielder have a strength of giant and a sharp mind of a skilled strategist (though Signum still could defeat him in a war games in half of their matches).

Increasing the strength of his grip, Ludwig sharply pulled the still trapped Laevanteinn toward himself. The sheer power of jolt sent Signum stumbling forward, which resulted in Signum's face being rammed into another small shield, which Ludwig created right in the trajectory of her fall.

The burst of pain overwhelmed her senses for a moment, but she could heard the terror-filled cries of Vita and Shamal. Through the haze of agony she still could sense how binds appear on her hands, pinning then with the hilt of her loyal sword. And then Ludwig slammed her face into his shield again, and again, and again…

Shamal's desperate pleas, Vita's anguish cries and laughter of her tormentors were the last things she heard before her consciousness fades away.

Her entire body jolted violently as she forcefully hurled herself back into reality, preparing to fight for her life. But when she opened her eyes there was a comfy room, filled with cozy and gentle atmosphere, not a suffocating air of torture chamber or prison cell of the castle Estenberg. Wait, what was this castle Estenberg in first place?

Nanoha Takamachi-Scrya shook her head, trying to clean her mind. She never saw a dream this precise – she sensed the smells, she feels a touches. And she saw her dear friend Vita being abused and alongside touches, even now, she could feel the faint echo of agony. Nanoha hastily moved her hands to touch her nose – it wasn't broken at all. How could it be - after all those savage strikes?

Auburn haired woman started to shiver – as she recovered from her state of sleep, her brain finally get that her body, covered in cold sweat, exposed to fresh atmosphere of a room with opened window. The curtains wavered slightly under the current of air, revealing a half-open window from where the light of streetlights flows into the room. The cabinet on opposite side of the room was filled with various souvenirs.

"Nanoha…" The wheezed voices from both sides bring her back into reality of the bedroom she happily shared with two her spouses. The slender hand grasp her right shoulder, being a soldier gave Signum an advantage of quick awakening over her husband.

Nanoha jolted when she heard the voice of her co-wife and turn around to check her well-being. Now she remembered that – no matter how absurdly its sounds – she was a Signum in this vivid dream. Oh kami, she almost whined when she remember the savage beating her beloved co-instructor received and purple-eyed woman leaned forward to inspect her wife's body (especially, her face).

Signum almost yelped when Nanoha pressed their foreheads and noses together, while brunette's hands carefully cupped Signum's cheeks. Pinkette shrugged, when her hot and dry skin got pressed against Nanoha's own drenched in a cold sweat. Still, the lovely face of her wife was enough to compensate for all those small inconveniences. Unable to resist the temptation, Signum shifted her head slightly and claimed Nanoha's lips.

Nanoha was shocked by this development, though only for second, as pinkettes strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulling brunette closer into warmth of Signum's chest. A good long loving kiss from the people you love the most – what could make you forget all your worries better? The two women purred into the kiss, when amused Yuuno crawl closer to hug both of them, pressing his body against Nanoha's back, shielding his beloved auburn-haired wife from the cold, while enjoying the feeling of his pink-haired love's silky hairs against the skin of his arms.

The anxiety was melted away by the combined warmth and caresses oh her soul-mates, who continued to pamper her. And when energized Nanoha parted with Signum she immediately turn around to engage her blond husband into a bout of fierce kissing, showing him her gratitude and love.

Signum giggled quietly when Yuuno get the opportunity to pull Nanoha into the embrace and then cradle her in his arms, which make brunette very happy and very embarrassed on the same time. Their trio really could get over passionate when they were alone but after all nightmares and loses they went through Yuuno, Signum and Nanoha just couldn't stop showing each other how much those bond were precious to them.

Of course, once Yuuno put Nanoha, whose expression was a mix between pout and bliss, down Signum moved in to get her own kiss too. Now it was Nanoha's turn to smile, as she saw pink-haired woman being overpowered by a golden-haired man in their playful wrestling. He smile promptly died away, when all of sudden before her eyes appeared a sharply clear image of Vita being pinned down and being kissed very hungrily too. But unlike Signum, she didn't moan in delight, she cried and whined as her dignity as a woman was trampled on.

Signum and Yuuno also sensed the shidt in their wife's mood and broke the kiss to look at her. Nanoha blushed in a shame, understanding that she soured the sweet moment, but still, she just couldn't remain silent. She need to know.

"Signum-chan…" Nasnoha paused, trying to figure out how she can start a conversation? It could be that she just had a very colorful dream and caused a ruckus for a insignificant reason. But the images she saw were so clear and the feelings she felt was so real, especially the rage, sorrow, despair and betrayal. "Do you know the man called… Ludwig Estenberg?"

The loud gasp, emitted by pinkette, reverberates across their bedroom like a thunderclap. Signum's blue eyes shoot wide open, while her mouth quickly pressed into a tight line, but what drag Nanoha and Yuuo's attention the most was her hand – pinkette' strong fingers dug into the flesh of her legs with enough strength to draw a blood. Yet, Signum didn't care, she just sit there on her knees, pale and motionless. Her body was paralyzed by a storm of emotions that currently rampage in the depth of her eyes.

"Signum!" Exclaimed chief-librarian and combat instructor as they darted toward their shocked wife, but Signum regained her sense and stopped them with a raised hand. She took a few deep breathes, trying to calm herself down – she partly succeeded, as her eyes regained their usual shine, yet her expression now was downtrodden.

"Nanoha…" Said woman and the green eyed mage shudder at the sheep pain in the sword-wielding woman's hoarse voice. "Where did you heard this name?"

"Um, well… I saw a dream Signum-chan." Trying to suppress the brewing storm of panic, fidgeting and confused Nanoha tried to explain. "I saw you, wearing a unknown to me uniform, serving the man with this name. He was one of Book of Darkness previous owners… right?"

The sheer pain in pinkette's eyes at the sounds of this name makes Nanoha to cringe and Yuuno to gasp. Their anxiety only increased tenfold when the lips of usually strong and reserved woman started to quiver. With wavering voice Signum almost whispered.

"You saw something horrible, right Nanoha? Something utterly disturbing? Something that hurt you right, love? It's because of that you woke up and behaved this way?"

Nanoha could only nod silently at that inquire – the naked pain and despair in her wife's eyes muted brunette better than a gag. Nanoha now cursed herself for her stupid question. Couldn't she just shut up, or joke her way out? Why she just blurted this out and hurt her precious Signum-chan like that?! But it was too late to back off now, Signum asked her and she would answer.

"I…I saw you picking a flower for Vita-chan. A very cute flower, I must say." Her attempt to abide Signum's pain was futile as pinkette gritted her teethes, when Nanoha mentioned red-head girl. Almost crying Nanoha forced the last words from her dry mouth. "And I saw… how Vita-chan was ra… mistreated…"

Signum let out a horrible sound – a mix between snarl, laughter and wail. Now pretty terrified Nanoha and Yuuno spare not time to lunge forward and hug their suffered wife, whose eyes started to leak. Quivering their arms, Signum still find a strength to give her spouses an apologetic glance before starting her story.

"Ludwig Estenberg was an grossherzog – a grand duke of Belkan Empire. He was a powerful lord that ruled over a large territory when Book of Darkness chooses him as its owner. He was not only a powerful leader, he was also an excellent mage that didn't even need the might of the Book of Darkness, and so we became his attendants."

She paused to swallow the saliva that filled her mouth. The memories, that started to come back, threatened to split her soul. Signum couldn't even describe how happy she was that Nanoha and Yuuno was there to help and share her pain.

"Unfortunately, there is no such thing as ideal beings, and while there was many compliments you could say about him as a warrior, administrator or strategist, there was no good thing you could say about him as a human being. He was sadistic, cruel, self-absorbed individual and he did a very good job to turn our service to him into the most nightmarish period in our entire existence. I think I can declare him the worst of our masters"

Nanoha and Yuuno didn't even need telepathy to share a worried thought. How badly she was treated to consider this man as a worst master? They didn't know how many years Wolkenritters soend being an obedient slaves of the Book of Darkness' owners, but it wasn't hard to imagine how badly situation could went if the master of Signum, Vita, Shamal and Zafira decided to went his rage on unresisting targets. If this Ludwig was the worst of all, he really should have a bad temper.

"The ways he executed the POWs, who already couldn't fight back after all torture they're endured, we get the idea that he is absolutely not a good man. But at least he know to restrain himself when he dealt with his own subjects and thus I and Shamal made a deal with him – my and Shamal ABSOLUTE loyalty and service in exchange for Vita and Zafira's safety. But…" Her voice broke, though Wolkenritter's leader quickly regained her composure. "But in the end, just like Nanoha said, he simply went on and let his depraved friends to rape Vita! Even a loyal and faithful woman who served him much longer than we had was tossed aside! And then, and then…!"

Once those words goes out something snapped in Signum's soul. The strangled cry escaped her throat as pinkette struggled to control her rampant emotions. Finally the tears broke out as Signum Takamchi-Scrya fall onto Yuuno's chest, while being tightly hug by him and Nanoha.

Signum always tried her best to hold all her worries and passions inside – as a servant of Book of Darkness she didn't had the luxury to show a weakness in front of her master. The only place, where Book of Darkness allowed her to release her bottled up emotions was a battle.

Signum could receive a small margin of freedom only in the heat of the battle and thus she couldn't help by enjoy the blazing fire of the fierce clash, as they melt her shackles even if for a while. Even after being awaken in the care of their beloved lady Hayate, Signum decided to hide her weakness behind the mask and became strength to her family. The constant fierce and memorable battles with Nanoha allowed Signum to understand the brunette well.

Nanoha Takamachi suffered greatelly in her past. To be specific – she cursed herself for being unable to help people she cherished the most. And thus she give herself an oath to became strong and in future be able help people in need.

Constant mock battles, where Levantein collide with Raising Heart again and again, pinkette understood that Nanoha prohibit herself to show her weak side in front of everyone. Nanoha;s radiant and cheerful smile was beacon of hope and source of confidence for many soldiers of TSAB and even her friends.

But she still was a human – her strength had its limits and inner doubts and turmoil still tormented her inside. The constant clashes between Laevantein and Raising Hear revealed to Signum that, just like she herself, Nanoha could let all of her worried go only in the battle.

This similarity between them was the reason that Signum was able to find dangerous cracks in Nanoha's spirit during the Eclipse Incident after they lost Fate Testarossa. There was a small hints of distortion in purple eyed mage's soul - the increased nervousness, insomnia and even a small attention disorder. But everyone was so affected by increasing loses, so pressed by their dutues that they failed to notice.

Signum also was in a pretty bad shape, grieving over the lost of Zafira and other of her dear subordinates and was in desperate need to vent, but bloody feast of Eclipse Incident already leaved very deep scars on her spirit already. Each time she tried to indulge herself in the battle, which usually helped her to release her worries, she started to see the nightmarish image of a eclipse-infected blade, slicing through her dear comrade's neck, killing him permanently since the Reanimation Protocol ceased to exist with Book of Darkness. She couldn't believe that she would curse the absence of an ancient relic, clutches of whom she dreamed to escape so long.

There was even a time when she just tossed Laevnteinn with scream when during her sparring with Erio he deflected her blow with his barrier-wrapped fist in the manner too similar to Zafira's battle style for her grief-consumed mind to took. It goes so far that any attempts to continue the battle started to create the vivid nightmare that Guardian Beast's life was claimed by her sword and pinkette literally throw the fight.

In a ghastly irony of fate, the radiant flames of battle that warmed her heart and soul now became a scorching hellfire that tormented Signum Yagami to no end.

But Nanoha asked her for sparring match on her own and piunkette didn't disagree. She had the idea that Nanoha asked her mostly to forget about her pains in the heat of battle, but Signum decided that she need to help her friend – if she can escape the clutches of despair, at least someone will. Even if it blissful state would just for a while, Nanoha Takamchi deserved to get some help.

But during their clash Signum, to her growing horror, starts to understand that Nanoha Takamchi almost reached the breaking point. And pinkette, to her own shame, get why – they all forget about the fact that Nanoha was a human too and that she could be in desperate need of help. Erio, Vita, lady Hayate and many other come often to her hoping to find a shoulder to cry on and words of encourage. But, due to their own intense grief, they failed to notice how hard it was to Nanoha. Though, to her friends' credit, they didn't get a clue because Nanoha was good at hiding growing despair and constant agony.

But Nanoha still suffered, her heart bleed as much as other do, but the brave woman forced herself to hide her own pain, since she cared about her comrades too much and didn't want them to worry about her. And thus she silently spiraled downright through the patch of self-destruction as the death toll continued to rise.

Clearly understanding how close Nanoha was to the line, Signum decided to interference. She did something Nanoha couldn't even imagine her to do. In the middle of their clash Signum, repeat Raising Heart's thrust with an upward strike that almost ripped the device from brunette's hands, and let her chest wide open. But instead or pressing the attack Signum toss her sword away and tackled her adversary, making Nanoha to drop Raising Heart. And then she simply hovered in air, tightly hugging the shocked woman, stroking her hairs and quietly asking Nanoha to finally allow herself to cry.

Purple haired woman tried to argue, tried to state that she is okay, but as Signum continued to pamper her (as clumsy as it was) the warmth of pinkette's body and her gentle words continued to melt the ice Nanoha created around the wound on her heart. And soon the radiant and powerful Ace of Aces cried desperately in General of Blazing Fire's arms. The remaining strength soon fades away and Signum was forced to give powerless brunette princesses carry.

Swordswoman carried Nanoha into the restroom and let her sleep on her laps, knowing how badly brunette needed a support right now. Being not very apt in the art of consoling, Signum decided to call Nanoha's closest friend - a chief-librarian Yuuno Scrya and asked the worry-struck archaeologist to help her with Nanoha.

This evening was a turning point in her life, as Signum admitted looking back. A start of her close friendship and then love with Nanoha Takamachi and Yuuno Scrya.

The tears slowly continued to fall, dragging her pain with and them. The tight embrace of her family shielded her from the cold of the outside world. As time continued to flow, the incoherent sobs stats to fade away and eventually Signum raised her head, revealing her still tear-soaked but already smiling face, even though it was a pretty small smile.

Nanoha give her wife a equally small relieved smile before gently touching her face and carefully starting to wipe the tears from her beloved pinkette's face, while Yuuno continued to rub Signum's back comfortingly, also happy to see that swordswoman overcoming her grief. In the past year he many times was forced to endure the scenes when his precious wifes succumbed to the sorrow and pain. At the moments like that it was up for him – Yuuno Scrya – to comfort them, to abide their pain and, if needed, to carry them to the place where Nanoh and/or Signum could let this poison off their souls.

Yuuno was glad that Vivio and other girls – so smart and dutiful for their years – helped him in Infinity Libraru and thus give him much more time to be with his beloved ones. Otherwise Infinity Library would suffered a huge downfall in the efficiency of the work, due to often absence of the Chief Librarian. But blond archeologist made it clear that the well-being of his family is his top priority – after all years when Nanoha and Signum was a TSAB strength, now it was his time to be their support.

There were many shocked faces when Yuuno Scrya joined the combat training exercises a first time. But it was time for him to grow strong and protect people dear to him. There was no more luxury of a support mage role for him anymore. His beloved ones and his comrades needed him to be strong when the trouble arises.

"Thank you, my loves." Whispered blue eyed knight, her voice was quiet but firm. Brushing away the last traces of a salty liquid from her face she bowed in gratitude for the support her family gave her. "I'm sorry for my behavior – I spoiled our time together with the weakness of my spirit."

"Mou, dummy Signum-chan." Pouted Nanoha cutely, puffing out her cheeks adorably. "We are have this talk so many times already. You're our wife and we're always would be here to support you when you in pain. If you wan to cry – just cry and don't you dare to bottle your worries inside." Finishing her rant Nanoha poke Signum's cheek with her nose, much to pinkette's joy.

She returned a favor with a quick tickling of Nanoha's nose. Brunette giggled uncontrollably, squirming slightly as her wife continued to tickle her weak point. "And I'll always apologize for causing you and Yuuno to worry, sweetheart." Declared swordswoman seriously, ceasing the playful teasing and leaning on Yuuno's chest, slowly succumbing to fatigue. "And since we're family I always would apologize and make amends for any time I'll hurt you."

"You're such responsible woman, dear." Smiled blonde librarian, wrapping his right hand around his pink-haired wife's waist, his left arm performed the same maneuver targeting Nanoha, used the opportunity to snuggle into her husband's chest too. "Well, your sense of duty always was your strong point as a knight, or as an officer, or as an engineer and instructor. Well, I admit that I found your "responsible wife" part THE most charming of all and I'm sure Nanoha too."

Said Nanoha giggled together with Yuuno when Signum blushed a bit. Pinkette had a small measure of revenge when she tickled Yuuno's belly causing him to flinch, much to her and Nanoha's amusement. Quickly realizing that he is in danger of pincer tickling attack, Yuuno immediately surrendered, invoking a new burst of laughter form brunette and pinkette.

"But Signum." Yuuno's tone became more serious as he raised his hand from swordswoman's waist to her shoulder to give her a small squeeze. "Recently I started to pick up some weir images in my sleep too." Both women gasped at this confession, Sgnum shrunk for a bit as shadow on her face grew deeper. "While they wasn't as clear as Nanoha's nightmare today they're definitely leaved a somber impression in me. Please tell us, do you need a help?"

There was a heavy silence for a moment but then, whit a heavy sight Signum begun her explanation. "As you know with the destruction of Book of Darkness, slowly the restrains it put in us, Wolkenritters, started to wear off. Our bodies became more and more human-like (to everyone shock, Vita experienced a sudden burst of growth and now pretty happy redhead looked like eighteen years old teenager) with each year, the shackles that tied us down rotted away. But there is a downside of this process – as the barrier on our memories collapsed, I and Vita now forced to meet our unpleasant past in all its dark glory."

"Now I'm remember how I failed to protect my comrade… no! My sister, from the hands of the scoundrels that had no shame. How I failed to notice how our master send Zafira to his death a day before her destroyed Vita."

She sobbed again, remembering how she felt when she received a report about the annihilation of the forces, lead by Guardia Beast. And Ludwig managed to turn this even into a tactical advantage – he gave his enemies a false sense of superiority, which lead a massive enemy forces into a trap grossherzog Von Estenberg created for them with the help of his "friends".

"I remember now how I was forced to live in shame, shackled by the Book of Darkness and the lives of a few of our friends among the servants of the castle, whom he "spared" and then kept alive just for this purpose. How I lost all my hopes and continued to serve him, committing crimes after the crimes in the name of a bloodstained grossherzog. And I remember how bad was my relationship with Vita until we… got reborn."

There were no tears in her sad eyes; the presence of her beloved ones was her strength to continue her story. "She couldn't forgive me, she couldn't forgive herself and she definitely couldn't forgive the Book of Darkness that forced her to live as a thrall of the inhuman killer, who butchered so many of her friends just because."

Nanoha and Yuuno didn't cry too – if they will they'll betray Signum, who restrained her anguish for their sake.

She died on the day when they violated her. Oh Creator, she was such a sweet girl before the incident, so brave, so kind, so understanding. She ceased to be a skilled master and teacher and became a feral, rage filled-knight of destruction until we meet lady Hayate. I never would be able to repay lady Hayate for all she done to restore what was left on Vita from a sweet girl we all loved so much. How ironic, now I'm happy that Book of Darkness formatted our memories each activation. After all, Vita was able to restore her faith in humankind and learn to cherish people around her without those me…"

And then Signum's eyes shoot wide open as she get the idea. "Oh no! VITA! If I remembered this incident then she'll also…"

Nanoha paled too. "Kami! Poor Vita-chan! This week I tasked with Infinity Library duties and I couldn't monitor her situation. NO! I wasn't there for Vita-chan!"

Desperate and panicking women tried to sprung on their feet, but Yuuno's grip was firm and the both mages were forced to lay down as their husband pull them on sheets. "It's too early anyway and you two need a good nap to have enough strength to help Vita. Nanoha, I'll took your today's duties on myself and ask ms. Alpine to be Signum's substitute today, Lutecia is prefer to work with various mechanism anyway over her studies."

"Nyahaha. Yuuno-kun is so sweet." Giggled Nanoha, crawling on his chest with her eyes closed already. "Thank you Yuuno-kun for help – Vita-chan is my dear friend and I just couldn't leave her alone."

"Indeed. I can't put in words my gratitude, Yuuno." Signum adjusted herself so she could hug both Yuuno and Nanoha in her sleep as she succumbed to the warm oblivion of the dream world. "Thank you for the chance to help my sister, whom I failed once already."

The second awakening of Scrya-Takamachi family could have been summarized in one word – chaos. The combination of stress, previous early awakening and anxiety resulted in a hopeless oversleep – as such Yuuno Scrya-Takamachi almost jumped out of his skin when his drowsy sight fall on clock and found out that their shifts (their friends from higher position give them a small privilege to start and finish their work on the same time despite the difference between the various departments where married trio works) just ten minutes away from the start.

His wifes were equally astonished by such event and then their frantic actives took appearance of Brownian motion as their family tried to force their usual schedule into much shorter time. Yuuno darted toward the stairs aiming to prepare the bath, at the same time he called the Hayate, explaining the situation to her (he, Signum and Nanoha groaned when they thought about all the teasing their get from their commander and friend later).

Signum swiftly moved around, cleaning the room and preparing the sets of clothes for each over sleeper inwardly cursing herself for such carelessness – to think she would oversleep and fail her husband and co-wife that bad.

Nanoha was too busy dashing on kitchen, tying her hairs in the usual ponytail to be mad at herself. Though she had a small time to be grateful that Vivio isn't at home and their daughter couldn't saw the disgrace of her parents. She was short of time and thus instead of pampering her family with a usually vast feast Nanoha was forced to quickly starts to prepare an omelet with ham.

After setting a usual temperature and manipulating the speed of stream, Yuuno left the bath (though he didn't forget to put his bathrobe on) and dashed to help his auburn haired love on the kitchen. He almost run into his second wife who quickly descended from the stairs with the carefully folded clothes in her hands, after exchanging the quick bow (and small kiss on lips) their proceed to move toward their point of destination.

Yuuno entered the vast kitchen to find his long-time love in the middle of mixing the eggs, pieces of ham and milk in the spacious bowl. Yuuno admitted that he was both happy and disappointed that Nanoha always had a spare dress on the kitchen for occasions like that: happy, because he didn't was to see Nanoha being exposed to a splashes of hot oil, but on the same time he admitted to regret inability to savor the sight of Nanoha's lovely body in underwear. Well, he couldn't help it – he was red blooded healthy man after all.

Suppressing his shameful urges, blond head librarian swiftly started to arrange the table for breakfast. Green eyed man finished placing the plates on the table when Signum entered the room, wearing a pink bathrobe. Yuuno again was forced to fight back his inappropriate thoughts. The large frying pan emitted a sharp hissing sound when Nanoha poured the contents of the bowel onto hot metal. Then amethyst eyed woman began to quickly move the wooden spatula, evenly spreading the future omelet on the pan.

The cooking process was quick and when Nanoha lift the pan, now cowered with a special temperature preserving cap, and put it on the ceramic stand near the cooker it was a signal for her husband and wife that breakfast is ready. Quickly the trio hurried up toward the bath – the cap could prevent food from getting cold for a long time, but their own time was running shirt and thus they would need to bathe together this time.

In normal circumstances, Nanoha, Yuuno and Signum would have been more than enthusiastic to snuggle close in warm water - In a many ways! – enjoying themselves as long as they want. Unfortunately, this morning set the clock against them and now blond librarian, pinkette and brunette hastily entered the bath room (the bathtub were full and water was turn off by Signum before she come at the kitchen), closed the door and stared to undress.

Yuuno hissed when he entered the water-filled space of the bath – he purposely set the temperature a bit higher than usual in order to embolden himself and his wifes after the sleep. More splashes followed as his sweethearts joined him in the bathtub, Nanoha also gasped, while resilient Signum, as always, keep silence (actually, Signum always thought that hot water is the best).

Keeping the speed Yuuno moved up to the bath shelf and quickly snatched up a large plastic dark green bottle of a liquid soap with left hand, then squeezed a massive gob of a light pink viscous liquid on the yellow sponge, which green eyed man has already immersed in a green water few times. And, as the final accord of his performance, he carefully tossed the bottle toward his awaited spouses, already armed with their own sponges.

Yuuno finished his ablution quickly, omitting his usual relaxation in the water, and just quickly dived into the water to wash away the mud and soap out of his body. Then he turned around to meet the sight of Signum and Nanoha using the shower to get rid of the soap o their lovely curves.

" _Argh, it's not time to think about that, Yuuno Scrya-Takamachi!"_ Cried Yuuno inwardly, quickly turning around to grab the bottle of the shampoo. And also to ram his own head into the wall one time, to bash the unnecessary passions away.

Barely restraining the blood from rushing to his face (and, which were far more important, to a another part of his anatomy), Yuuno start to rub the shampoo into his long blond hairs viciously, as his head skin protested against such treatment with a jolts of pain.

"Please, let me help you, dear." His pink-haired wife's gentle voice resonated in Yuuno's mind, blowing away all raunchy thoughts, he futilely fought last few seconds. "Nyahaha, thank you, Signum-chan, you're so sweet." Nanoha's voice filled with playful joy was even more heartwarming, slightly turning around Yuuno saw a pretty lovely scene – with a small cute smile Signum Scrya-Takamachi carefully washed her wife's long auburn hair.

Nanoha was forced to close her eyes, since the streams of water bring the foam too close to her eyes, but her sweet broad smile was here, as Ace of Aces just couldn't get enough of her wife's careful loving touches. Yuuno couldn't help but to stay here frozen on place and savor the sight of the scene where his wifes just enjoyed their time together. Yuno really liked when Nanoha and Signum released themselves from their soldiers personas and just behave like a two lovely married sweethearts. As much as Yuuno respected and admired their skills as TSAB officers, he just so much more loved them - his precious sweethreats - when they were simply his wifes, loving mother and caring friends, who enjoyed their time with their dear ones the best.

It was hard to imagine for him few years ago that Signum can wore such loving, relaxed and caring expression, yet now pink haired beauty seemed to have greatest time of her life just showing her love and care to her beloved co-wife, whose hairs she washed with incredible delicacy.

And Nanoha… oh dear Kaiser, why she was so cute and beautiful – twitching slightly under her cherished lady-knight's touches, giggling and mewling lightly in great bliss, somehow her big cheerful smile and closed eyes made her look like a particularly big and cuddly kitty. Green eyed man's heart skipped a beat when Nanoha opened her right eyes slightly and he saw how her gaze shone with love and joy.

Mesmerized, Yuuno Scrya-Takamachi just stood motionlessly, and falling in love with his two precious women again and again. Nanoha noticed his warm intense gaze first, as Signum was bust washing the shampoo away from her lover's hairs with shower, and blushed slightly, yet her smile grew wider and her eyes became even more joyful.

"Geez, Yuuno-kun, staring at me and Signum-chan with such hungry eyes…" Nanoha leaned back forward toward her blond-haired husband with a smile, outstretching her arms toward her love. "Okay, let us satisfy you. Now come here and hug-hug us."

Signum, who just put the shower back at its stand, turned around to see what's happen and then smiled at her husband too (blushing as brightly as Nanoha), moved forward and hugged Nanoha from the behind, pulling murmuring Ace of Aces closer to her chest. "I agree. Let's forget for just a moment about time which run away from us and just savor our love, dear." Lady-knight husky voice flew like a honey into green eyed mage's ears. Losing control he strode toward pair of awaiting beauties.

Yuuno Scrya-Takamachi could have been proud of himself – he managed to remember of their duty just five minutes after his lovely wifes share their warm embrace with him.

They were pretty late when they finish their meal and again darted to quickly finish their home tasks – Nanoha and Signum concentrated on washing dishes and cleaning the table while Yuuno hastened toward the garage.

Today, his family decided to use Signum's dark red "Anteig F34" – the reliable and while not very fast it was a powerful and spacious machine, his blue-eyed wife brought two years ago. Adjusting his usual costume – brown trousers and lemon-colored shirt, completed with a pair of dark brown boots – the head librarian deactivated the signalization with a coded set of telepathic commands, opens the door and sneaked onto the driver's seat.

Yuuno put his finger on the small dark gray sensor, which blend into surrounding dusk of the car's cabin without light, while working on the shimmering green consol that float on the air right over the wheel with his left hand. The engine howled to life after car's device recognized him as her rightful owner, on the same time the garage's door slowly starts to slide upward, obeying the command. Once the entrance were fully open, Yuuno put on the safety belt and pushed the pedal slowly - the automobile dutifully obey and four massive wheels carried the vehicle out of her place.

Blond mage stopped the machine once he was few meters away from the main road, imputed the order to close the garage on the same green panel and leaned back on the seat's back awaiting for his wifes. It didn't take for a long until pinkette and brunette, wearing the similar blue and white uniform of the instructors, darted from the main entrance. Nanoha made a quick stop to turn around and lock the door with her keys before going back to a swift pacing.

One the two maidens of the Takamachi-Scrya family took their position on the back seat and closed the door, Yuuno pushed the accelerator.

"Hmm, we shouldn't be more than 30 minutes late." Declared Nanoha, after quick inspection of the Raising heart's projected screen. "I hope Hayate-chan wouldn't scold us too much."

Yuuno shook his head, remembering Major-General Hayate Yagami's expression. "No, Hayate said that after all overwork we all had in the past she said that she would starts to consider to give us a reprimand only if we was a hours later." His tone became gloomier as he continued. "Then major-general said that she want to hear the detailed report about our night activities that wore us down so bad."

Nanoha and Signum grimaced in unison – seems that they wouldn't be spared from the bout of Hayate's teasing. Well, maybe it's a time to find a large set of earplugs.

Fortunately, the roads were free from traffic jams and thus soon the massive towers of a Mid-Childa's TSAB HQ occupied almost entire scenery behind the windshield. The post on the main gates made a call to the car's device and when transmitted codes give them information that vehicle occupied by the authorized personnel, massive slab of metal moved down, opening the path.

Yuuno drove the car toward the stairs under the main entrance until the car's crimson door was just one meter from the granite surface of the first level. Blond mage exchanged a few quick kisses with his wives, and then, once he heard the soft click when Signum close the door behind herself as Nanoha already sped up the stair, and drove the machine toward the parking.

Running in the halls of the HQ Nanoha and Signum considered as a inappropriate behavior and thus pair of women moved through the corridors and stairs in quick pacing. Greeting other passing fellow officers – a pair of young lieutenants junior grades – Nanoha did another check on the clock. Well, while she and Signum was too late to create a well-thought training plan, she and her wife still would arrive on the training field in time to meet Vita and trainees.

As Nanoha thought, once she and Signum leaved the building through the glass doors and step on the vast field, covered by concrete, they found four long rows of cadets, wearing the usual black military pants and gray t-shirts, who stood silently before the small redhead, who wore the same distinct white and blue uniform.

On first sight there were no problems with the steadfast Knight of Iron Hammer, as her powerful voice rumbles over the mass of humans and even though she used her vulnerable battle hammer just for slight tapping on her own shoulder, those movements held a dangerous grace in them – even such novice warriors as trainees could feel it.

But more careful sight could easily found many hints of lingering turmoil that ravaged the soul of the small warrior. The finger that was wrapped around the metal of Graf Eisen's handle were white with a traces of blue, signaling about just how much unnecessary strength Vita put into her grip. Her usually shining blue eyes now were dull and almost lifeless and there was too many folds on her clothes, such seasoned instructor could allow herself to have. And only close friends of Vita Yagami could recognize slight hoarse notes in her voice that told them that Vita screamed.

Now there was no doubts – the nightmares from the past come back to torment their precious friend once again. Though, as stressing those dreams (Nanoha and Signum had no doubts that poor Vita were forced to live though all those terrible mistreats in her sleep again) was to her, they still didn't kill her senses. Blue eyed hammer-wielder turned her head slightly to greet her fellow instructor and friends, recognizing their steps without mistake.

"You're almost late, you two." Scolded them Vita, with the same half-dazed expression – she didn't flash them a small knowing smirk or playfully moved her eyebrows. Pain from the past was too strong even for such strong woman as Vita. Nanoha felt her chest aching in pity and she didn't even need to see her beloved woman face to know that Signum's eyes darkened in pain too.

Yet, hoping to preserve their friend's dignity as a instructor they adopted a neutral expressions, took their place beside smaller mage and greeted the cadets – Nanoha with her usual cheerful smile and Signum with a respectful bow.

They chorus of acknowledgments boomed in response, as the young males and females straightened their back, preparing to hear the orders. The routine of their work consumed the trio of women and pushed the anxiety away. For a while though.

The Eclipse Incident left a great impact on a life of the TSAB-governed worlds and the massive changes in a military doctrine was one of his consequences. New types of a various equipment come to aid the usual Devices – from the Aerial Maneuver Pack (or jetpacks, as Nanoha call it) and ending with a armored vehicles, created on blueprints that were found in a ruin of ancient Belkan was factory.

Since all this new weaponry demanded a trained personnel to use, it was needless to say that pressure on instructor corps were triples. And now even such trained and renowned instructor like Nanoha worn themselves out pretty quick In their daily routines as TSAB still reel from the impact of the recent catastrophe of a Eclipse Incident to increase the size of a training staff. The psychological stress was really huge to say at least and this was one of the reasons why Nanoha now preferred to rotate her units of service – the week on the post of librarian of the Infinite Library was a basically vacation for her (and increased amount of time she spent with her husband).

Signum dreaded to think how badly it was for Vita who now definitely wasn't in a best of shapes.

Her gloomy assumptions proved to be right when she saw how Vita entered the cafeteria, where she, Nanoha and other members of TSAB had a lunch. Vita slowly staggered toward the entrance, leaning on the wall with her left hand. Redhead mage face now reminded them about creepy masks from the Halloween – sickeningly white skin with a bluish shade, sunken gray eyes, which bear no expression at all. And there was a trail of blood on her lower lip, which was mercilessly chewed while Knight of Iron Hammer struggled to contain her inner demons.

Her attention was too eroded by fatigue – both physically and mental – to notice a small niche in the wall where stood a flower in a pot and one her small hand suddenly lost her support, small mage stumbled sideward, threatening to fall right on the flower. Fortunately, one of Vita's trainees marched almost right behind her, once young man noticed his instructor woe in time he charged forward and deftly caught her. Unfortunately, he held her by pushing his arms under her armpits and this locking her to his chest – just like rapists done in the dream Nanoha saw.

Vita emitted most bloodcurdling scream her friends and colleagues heard in their entire time together. Absolutely losing her mind to a terror, Vita Yagami screamed at the top of her lungs, thrashing in her trainee's arms wildly, her eyes bulged and her wide-open mouth already dripped with foam on edges. Signum and Nanoha almost flipped their table over when they both darted toward their friend and the equally scared cadet, who still, somehow, managed to hold her.

"Vita-chan! Vita-chan! Calm down! Calm down! It's me – Nanoha!" Nanoha carefully separated her redhead friend, giving a grateful nod toward still flabbergasted newbie mage (though, to be honest, every person in this hall was pretty shocked by Vita's outburst) and, pulling her into tight embrace.

To auburn-haired beauty's utmost relief, Vita's violent spasms started to fade away. Feeling the familiar warmth (Nanoha overheard one time how Vita threatened to pummel Signum really hard with Graf Eisen if she ever told anyone how much she liked to be hugged by Nanoha) and hearing a voice of her precious friend, Vita Yagami started to come to her senses as her mouth closed and she managed to concentrate her attention on Nanoha's face.

A slight tap on her right shoulder forced Nanoha to raise her head to meet Signum's, who slightly bend over her to look at Vita's, face concerned expression. Pinkette with a small gesture of her head pointed her wife at the dayroom's door, where they could give their red-haired friend some well-need solitude.

Nanoha nodded and quickly moved toward the dark brown door with a small black index, that bear number 304, while Signum politely apologized, placing both hands over her heart, toward their compatriots for the commotion.

Nanoha bitted her lip when she heard how Vita started to emit muffled cries, burrowing her head into her chest – just how much of a mental torture her poor friend should have endured to broke like that?! When she reached the door Vita sniggled deeper into Nanoha's chest wrapping her hands around taller woman's neck, both to lat Nanoha freely use one of her hands and to get closer to soothing warm of her friend's body.

To Nanoha's relief the dayroom was empty and thus Vita could let her pain go without revealing her vulnerable side to more people. She closed the door and touched a small panel on the wall near the door, which made the sign "Do Not Disturb" to appear on the other side. The bright blue sofas in the TSAb dayrooms were surprisingly soft and cozy and Nanoha choose the nearest one to sit on.

Vita jolted slightly when Nanoha let her go for a split second to put her on the soft velvet, then she carefully placed her friend's head on her lap, Vita's cute braids was carefully placed so they wouldn't fall on small maiden's face. Nanoha know that Vita is already pretty ashamed so she let hammer-wielding girl to turn her face away from her.

"So pathetic… *hic*…" Nanoha was forced to quickly raise her hand to wipe unintentional tears when she heard Vita's voice – pitiful, weak and broken, so much like to that ghastly situation in thevision of the past. "I'm no better than those green horns… *sob*… Just a bit of overwork and now I'm nothing more… *sniff* than a sobbing giant gob of mucus". Nanoha didn't interrupted Bita's pain-filled rant, she just continued to gently stroke her dear friend' hairs, trying to convey all the love and concern through her touches.

"I ashamed of myself so much so I want to puke…" Sniffed smaller girl rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, as her tears continued to fall down on Nanoha's legs. "To scream like a pig who get a pitchfork in her butt and ever throwing a tantrum… *sob* Just what's wrong with me?"

"It's because of dream, aren't it, Vita-chan?" Auburn haired mage know that Vita wouldn't react well on such revelation so she said those words slowly and gently, yet with a distinct certainty. Blue eyed girl jolted as if she was struck by a electric discharge, her head turned wildly and Nanoha's concern-filled eyes were meet by a pair of wide-open dark blue lakes of pain, shock and fear.

"Wait… why… h-how did...?" Words incoherently flew through Vita's quivering lips, which dark red color made them look in distinct contrast with a milky pale face. The tempest of a negative feeling that rampage in the small Yagami's eyes threatened to overwhelm Nanoha and she choose to cradle Vita in her arms and pull her closer into embrace again, letting redhead mage's head to rest on her chest.

"Signum-chan also starts to see the terrible dreams recently." Admitted Nanoha, feeling Vita's frantic heartbeat through the fabric of shirt and hearing her heavy breathing. "I don't know how it's happen, but I somehow the same dream as Signum-chan. You all, together with Zafira-san and Shamal-sensei lived in ancient Belkan castle ruled by a man called Ludwig…"

Sharp and quick shriek pierced the air and Vita pressed her face into Nanoha's chest desperately, hoping that the warmth of her friend's body would protect her from the flood of a dark memories.

"Nanoha? Vita?" Calm voice of a Signum Takamachi-Scrya broke the silence like a brittle ice. The amethyst and blue eyes shifted their gazes toward the source of the voice to see the tall pink-haired woman entering the room.

"It wasn't a easy task, but I managed to convince our comrades that it was just a short-lived seizure due to overwork and stress. Shamal, who was called through video link, supported my opinion but she also gave me order to make sure that Vita will take a rest today." Nanoha nodded, both agreeing with her wife's words and silently praising her for resolving such uneasy situation. Redhead maiden also moved her head slightly and even tired to smile toward her long-time partner all she could get was a solemn grimace.

Once she was only hand-reach from her spouse and friend, the tall pink-haired sword user crouched down so she could look directly ion Vita's eyes and gently touched her sister's tear-soaked cheek. Vita jolted again when the tip of pinkette's finger come in contact with her flesh but she was too weak to fight back. To be honest, now she actually longed for any affection from people she loved and trusted.

"We are worry about you, Vita." Gently started Genreal of Blazing Fire as redhead slowly relaxed under combined efforts of two taller women. Nanoha carefully touched the tip of her small friend with shawl and Vita Yagami took the opportunity to get rid of annoying liquid in her nostrils. "Even our cadets are worry. Seems that they really like their stern but fair and carrying instructor… with a snot-filled nose."

Signum flashed very uncharacteristic catty smile when she said last words, with was meet with angry shriek and then little maiden of war tried to punish her offender with a bite of justice. Pinkette's reaction was a heartfelt laughter, which prompted Nanoha to giggle too. Redhead mage tried to shoot a nasty glare at Nanoha too, but cunning brunette started to scratch behind Vita's ears quickly which immediately melt away all of her friend's indignation. Both maiden of Takamachi-Scrya family looked with amusement and adoration how Vita, who closed her eyes, purred and twitched slightly under her friend's touched like a very big kitty.

Seeing how Nanoha took a worried glance on wall clock, Signum quickly intoned. "I already talk with trainees and commanding staff – today's training curriculum would shorten via prolonging period of break for cadets. Next training course would be started in 15.00 of a standard time and thus we have more than one hour to take care of Vita."

"Thank you for your work, Signum-chan." Smiled Nanoha, giving her wife a nod of approval. "Though, we still need to thank Auris-san later for her help." Pinkette nodded slightly at those words: after all it was thanks to major-general Auris Gaiz – current chief of staff of the Mid-Childa's Ground HQ – help that she pull this shift in the schedule so easily. "I'll send her the message later, dear. Though…" Another tricky smile crawled on sword wielding mage's lips. "I think mistress Hayate, dame Shari and those three gentlemen already plan to do it in much more pleasant fashion."

This time laughed not only Nanoha, but even Vita grinned a bit at this statement. After all the battles between two halves of TSAB high brass one of whose approve of the more than friendly relationship between two of their youngest members and a four of the prominent officers from the various branches of Bureau, while other part wanted to exile all six lovers to the furthest parts of the TSAB controlled space, stripping them of all their ranks. Fortunately, Three Grand Admirals was in the former camp, which gives the happy sixsome indulgency to enjoy each other.

"So true, so true." Singsong Ace of Aces, openly enjoying this small round of friendly gossip. Then, something occurred to her. "Signum-chan! Please take care of Vita-chan." Bith Wolkenritters gave cheerful Earth-born woman curios glances. "I want to cook something good for my dear people. And, which more important, I want you two to talk about your shared past."

Signum and Vita exchanged a long glance, Nanoha couldn't sense even a traces of used telepathy but she know very well, that bound between two knight lasted for ages and they had their own methods of communication. Finally, Signum nodded and moved forward with a little smile, when Nanoha carefully placed Vita onto General of Blazing Fire's laps, pinkette couldn't fight an urge and gave her wife a quick kiss on lips, which was meet with delightful giggle (Nanoha) and groan (Vita).

Auburn haired beauty disappeared in a small kitchen, located in adjoining room, leaving two knights alone. While silence wasn't uneasy both women just couldn't find the proper way to start a conversation, surprisingly – Vita was the first to initiate the talking.

"Nanoha is a really a sweetheart, aren't she Signum?" Vita Yagami almost whispered those words, yet she know very well that trained ears of seasoned warrior let Signum hear them all. Or did she simply intone her line too gently?

"Yes, she is, Vita." Signum voice was no less quiet than her sister's own as she continued Nanoha's work by petting her smaller friend. "I never thought that my heart would open up to love ever again after all those ages of strife and still now I'm just can't stop cherish each moment I spent with Nanoha, Yuuno and my family."

Vita shifted her position by rolling on Signum's lap so she could stare right into her friend's eyes. Pinkette couldn't help but look with adoration at exhausted, yet serious and very beautiful face of her friend, whose blue eyes, darkened from inner pain, resolutely gazed unto Signum's own azure eyes.

"I never thought that it could be like that but… but I admit that I'm very jealous of you Signum. I just couldn't help but feel intense envy when I see how much love and joy you have now. I know in my mind, that after all sick shit you went through you deserve to finally find a people who want to share their lives and warmth of their souls with you but…"

Vita released a pained sigh, which invoke a painful jolt in Signum's heart, smaller mage closed her eyes before continuing. "But I longed for such warmth too. Just like when I see how Yuuno pulled you into the kiss and then spin you around holding you tight, I ached to have a strong loving man to do the same for me. Just like when I accidentally saw Nanoha snuggle into your chest to have a nap in your arms, while sharing her joy with you, I wanted to death to experience the same joy."

Little knight made a very small pause, her intense yet pained gaze held Signum on the place better than rope. "And it just a start. Signum, I just couldn't even imagine in the worst nightmare that I'll feel uneasy at Hayate's… at OUR home! Why?! Because I DARED to start fell jealous of her finding her loves too! Can you believe this, Signum?!"

Signum, to be honest, didn't know how to feel about this situation herself. Few years ago she would be very mad at her companion for repaying their master and savior who give them home and future with less than savory feelings. But considering that she – the leader of Wolkenritters – left said home to live with her beloved ones and doesn't look back, she hardly have any right to be pissed at Vita. And Vita still was her long-time companion, friend and now sister – Signum just couldn't held any grudge against redhead. And thus she just let hammer-wielder to continue her rant, continue to stroking her hairs with left hand.

"I know that I'm selfish to wish for even more after Hayate done for me but… but! Argh, damn! I swear that I'm happy that Hayate found her love. I really wish her best of happiness and the scenes of her coming home after her dates, gleaming with love and joy never failed to make me feel warm. B-but why I couldn't have just a tiny fracture of a ultimate treasure you and Hayate obtained?!"

Leader of Wolkenritters could only sigh sadly, hearing her sister's bitter outcry. Vita's expression twisted into mix of anger, depression and pain, while tears started to reappear in the corner of her eyes. "Those damned dreams became a last straw! I always know it's stupid bit I still harbored the small hope that someday I MAY found someone special to me. But this is it - I'm not only locked in the body that already ruined my chances to have a proper relationship, but now I know that this damned piece of meat was already soiled!"

Vita sobbed and tears fall down from her cheek again, redhead tried to raise her left hand to wipe them away but Signum was faster to react. Surprisingly, Vita quickly relaxed under her sister's careful touches, allowing pinkette to pamper her.

"Damn, I look and sound so pathetic now. I'm very sorry Signum." Stress seemed to really eat away much of redhead maiden's strength as she looked barely conscious now, though Signum Takamachi-Scrya was happy to notice that Vita's breath and heartbeat started to calm down.

Clearing her throat, knight of the sword quietly addressed her companion.

"Vita I want to say many things to you bit let me start with this: You're part of my family and you're very precious to me my sister. Also, I want to point out that it isn't you who should apologize, it's me." Smaller girl emit a cute surprised sound, looking at Signum's face where sad smile took a place. "For not able to save you from all cruelty our worst masters unleash at you. For not preserving your purity and, which is more important, your gentle soul. And now – for not helping you to cope with all your pent up pain."

Vita shook her shoulder feebly. "You had your own family to worry about and, since I'm big girl, you had no ob…"

Signum touched smaller blue eyed maiden's lips to silence her before continuing. "You ARE part of my family too Vita, so I should have been notice that something bugging you during all everyday meetings. Mistress Hayate already under a lot of stress due all those recent modernization within TSAB so I would not dare to blame her for this fiasco too. I just want to say that you not a sinner for succumbing to jealousy Vita, you're - a victim of my negligence and traumas you suffered and I again beg you for forgiveness."

Signum's eyes were firm and dry but Vita knew her sister for many years to see that pinkette cried inwardly. On momentary impulse Vita reached out to grab her partner's hand, the one she used to stroke redhead's hairs, with both of her arms.

"Dummy, stop saying such idiotic things: we're family – I just can't hate you, Signum. Not after all horrors we live through together."

"We weren't alone Vita…" Signum didn't want to touch this painful topic, but the memory of her fallen friends demanded her to never forget what was happen. Vita's expression grows even more morose. "Yeah, Shamal and Zafira always was here to help us. Damn! I miss them!"

"Not only you, Vita." Although blue eyes of a sword-mage was gleamed with grief, there was a hints of much warm feelings too. "All of our friends, we make there, mess them too."

"Be more correct, boobzilla." Vita's expression slowly changed from painful to mischievous as her fingers touched the metal of Signum's wedding ring. "Friends AND beloved ones you wanted to say."

"Yes, you're right." Faint blush on General of Blazing Fire's cheeks made Vita's grin to grew wider. "I just don't know how I can repay Nanoha and Yuuno for such priceless gifts."

"Just love them with all you heart." Vita gave her long-time friend a cold glare. "There will be no forgiveness to you if you fail to love and cherish them with all your heart, Signum. It would be truly a idiotism that deserve a death penalty if you lose such treasure."

"I know that, my sister. Since after I married to them my life was entangled with fate of my family. It's the smallest thing I can give to Yuuno and Nanoha for giving me daughter, new future and happiness of being woman again." Taller Wolkenritter bring ger right fist to her chest as giving a solemn oath.

"Just be happy Signum." Whispered Vita, rolling closer to Signum in order to bury her face in pinkette's belly. "Maybe - I hope so - you would be able to be happy for both of us."

"You know very well, that I would never agree on such condition, Vita. I won't relent until your heart would be filled with joy again."

"Heh, seems that you really are Nanoha's soul mate. You are exactly the same battle-hungry sweetheart." Even muffles, Vita's voice distinctly held a smirk in it again.

"Not anymore Vita. You know that Hades Vandein broke mine and Nanoha's previous fighting spirit. Though, after knowing Nanoha's love I'm not sad about this loss at all." Laevanteinn's owner smiled when she heard the melodic humming from the kitchen – Nanoha's voice was so lovely to hear when she was happy. Loud yawn gained her attention and she lowered her gaze to meet the sight of a Graf Eisen's wielder rubbing her eyes in attempt to fight back the claws of Morpheus.

"You need to rest my sister." Gently reprimanded her precious companion Signum, carefully placing her arm over Vita's eyes to protect her sight from the light of the lamps. "Let your body to restore it strength. And I beg you – talk to lady Hayate about your pain. I know that she have a hard time herself, but she had the people to support her and it would be much more painful for her to realize that someone dear to her suffered all this time and she didn't noticed it."

Signum worried that Vita could protest about the latest part, she was very pridefull and really didn't want to worry lady Hayate, but then smaller maiden nodded. "I will. I swear."

"Thank you Vita." A new idea flashed in her mind and pinkette quickly continued. "It would be great if you would join our trip to Cranaage. I think it would be nice to have Vivio and other girls to receive a few lessons from a two instructors of TSAB. And I think you would enjoy seeing all the moves all of our promising girls would dish out. And who know…" Vita shrugged when Signum flashed her very similar grin. "Maybe they'll found a gentleman of appropriate size to keep your company."

This time Signum saved her fingers from chomp only barely. Fortunately, this burst of vitality eat through Vita's remaining energy reserved and hammer-mage powerlessly fall on her "enemy's" laps again. A few seconds later Vita smiled and suddenly declared:

"You know Signum." Redhead knight' voice sounds pretty sleepy now as dream slowly consumed her consciousness. "After I thought about that – we're not a Wolkenritters anymore. Otherwise my head could just fall apart out of sheer insanity of situation when I started out of loud criticize the Master of The Book of Darkness. And let's be honest there – Hayate's orders are not your top priority anymore Signum. It's Nanoha, Yuuno and your family, right?"

Signum though about her sister's word for a while before nodding in agreement.

"You're right, Vita – I think we truly ceased to be Wolkenritters somewhere in the span of the recent years. But can we say it's a bad thing?"

"Nah, I wouldn't miss damned book. We finally free…" Sound of Vita's voice grew quieter with each word until there was nothing more but a sound of breathing in the room.

Nanoha, who looked from the corner of a door could only smile in adoration, seeing Vita's sleeping form. Pinkete and brunette exchanged an nods before Signum carefully replaced her laps with a pillow under Vita's head before following her wife in a kitchen.

Signum had no doubts that she and Vita would defeat those nightmares eventually – that both of them would leave their painful past behind.

Author Note: Poor Wolkies - their past is always filled with crap in every story about their past I read. But again, the life of the slave is far from being funny by very deafult. I just thought that Signum, Vita, Shamal and Zafira could have enough expirience to be more just a pure brawlers. Signum called **General** of Blazing Fire after all, so I thought she really could have, one multiple occassions, lead the large armies in the battle.

It was also a nuce chance to see the interactions between not only Nanoha and Signum, but also their relationship with Yuuno and Vita. Special Force 6 is alway was a family so there would be more heart to heart talks between various characters.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Desire to be strong.**

Hostile automaton turned around his axis and pointed his right-side cannon at Vivio. Blond teen quickly ducked, knowing too well what will happen in the next moment. The loud crackling pierced the air, which followed with a loud boom and then massive arrow bolted through the space where TSAB recruit's body was a moment ago.

In retaliation, Vivio activated Axel Shooter which tore the frame of the attacking drone apart in the storm of the pink spheres. Small victory didn't bring Vivio Takamachi-Scrya any relief as almost five brothers of destroyed enemy moved into the sight to finish her off.

Vivio narrowed her eyes and ordered Kris to increase her mobility and starts to charge another array of energy projectiles. And, of course she sent a distress call to her friends. She knew too well that she would be in grave danger if the reinforcement wouldn't come fast, despite her previous proves on the ring of DSAA. Her enemies were dangerous even for her mammas after all.

They were new variants of Gadget Drones produced by Vandein Corp for the combat missions, using the blueprints of Type 3 GD, which were created by genius scientist Jail Scaglietti, though corporate machines used a crimson and gray color scheme instead of blue and white. Metallic spheres two meters in diameter moved using four pair of the smaller rolling spheres – four on the bottom and four on the top of the vehicle – which give them an excellent steadiness (they could easily move even on their sides).

Instead of their combat tentacles and small magical discharger, though, creations of the Vandein Corp were armed by a pair of small rail cannons. On first glance there were nothing that could pose a threat to even A-class mage, but the horrible carnage that occurred on the very first meeting between TSAB and the terrorists armed with them, give the bureau a lesson on blood to never underestimate them.

Because instead of the simple projectiles, those cannons shoot the special arrows, equipped with Magic-Nullifications Generators, which render ALL known magical defense mechanism useless. No barrier, shield or barrier jacket could stop those arrows, even if you were an SS-class mage who poured all of your energy into magic shield it would have no effect.

The anti-gravity engines were replaces by a common engines on those drones for the purpose of giving them a powerful energy capacitors for the cannons and the large ammo storage.

And thus mages, who were reliant on their toughness and/or shields, were easy prey for those machines. Hew automatic shield, created to fight eclipse-infected people were of no help too – the kinetic energy of the impact, considering that arrows were shoot at speed of Mach 1, was too great for them to withstand.

For extra "good", those machines still retained their AMF-generators to make them even harder target for the standard soldier of the bureau.

All those features turned Stingers, as soldiers of the TSAB called this type of drones, into the scourge of the bureau's peacekeeping forces.

Using her increased speed, girl with mismatched eyes ducked beside the nearby tree – massive oak – bracing for the upcoming attack. She didn't have any illusion that wood can withstand the impact of the metal rod that move with the speed of sound, but she also know that the MN-generator that was installed on the tip of the "arrow" also couldn't survive the impact and thus her shields would work against the following impact.

Deafening roar come in hand with loud boom as the poor tree explode into the shrapnel of splinters and the deadly arrow slammed into shield. Vivio's heart skipped a beat, as she feared for worse, before the shining wall of energy repelled the attack.

But the drones wasn't stupid enough to fire simultaneously, which could give Vivio an window for the counterattack, only one machine unload his deadly cargo and once there was a clear patch, another vehicle shoot at Vivio. Thankfully, daughter of Ace of Aces, also predicted this and activate Accel Move a moment after her shield deflected the initial attack of enemy group.

When you fight against the Stingers you need to use a relief and terrain if you wanted to win. Attacks from the above was a suicide due to drones advanced targeting computers that send the deadly projectiles to tore aerial mages and flying vehicles apart with deadly precision. Good thing that friction with air reduced the effective range only to 1000 meters.

Bursting out of trees Vivio send a powerful kick at the nearby machine. Metallic frame screamed and bend under the power of her attack, as the damaged drone stumbled backward. Teenage recruit charged forward, using her wounded pray as a shield against the attack from the other drones, creating a dozen of energy spheres around herself and preparing to attack the drone that stood at the edge of the crescent-moon shaped formation.

But then damaged drone released a pulse of mana-dispersing wave. Green and red eyed girl moaned loudly as her head was attacked by a powerful wave of nausea and her unison with Sacred Heart was forcefully cut.

Before she had the time to recover her intended target take the aim and shoot. Dull pain shoot though her entire body and then her consciousness promptly drown in the wave of chill.

"VIVIO TAKAMACHI-SCRYA, UNDER THE TERMS OF THIS SUIMULATION YOU RECEIVED A LIFE-THRETAENING INJURY. YOUR SIMULATION IS TERMINATED AND YOU SOON WOULD BE TELEPORTED TO THE WAITING ROOM OF THE TRAINING FASCILITY! PLEASE CEASE ANY ACTIVITY AND WAIT UNTIL THE PROCESS WOULD CONSLUDE."

The words initially fall as a rocks as she still recovered from the program-simulated shock (after all, trainees should have fear the "death" in the training so bureau's specialist make sure that each "demise" would be a very unpleasant experience), but then the meaning of those words became the clear and with this understanding came the bitter feeling of lose.

Despite her best efforts, Vivio Takamachi-Scrya, one he materialized again, stomped angrily, feeling how bitter frustration tear into her soul. She again couldn't fully suppress the impulsiveness of her Sankt-Kaiser mode which leads to her lost in the training session.

Now her squad had less manpower to fight with against the drones.

Vivio sighed, looking at the monitor on the wall, where Miura and Shantez, who reached the area, where she fought with Stinger quickly took a right choice and flee since they couldn't miss the announce of her "demise".

Blond girl silently prayed for the success of her friends and slowly moved to the nearby bench, hoping to have some time alone and think.

Her wish was denied when the entrance door in the room hissed and moved into the wall, allowing the visitor to come in. But Vivio wasn't too annoyed by sudden invasion when she recognized the visitor.

"Hello, Yuuno-papa." With a tired but happy smile daughter of Takamachi-Scrya family moved to embrace the Chief Librarian of the Infinity Library and her father. "How are you doing?"

"To be perfectly honest – I'm dead tired." Admitted blond man with a wry smile, wincing slightly at the pain in the sore back, when his daughter gave him a hug. "This training session with Chrono was tough."

"Who won?" Smiled Vivio, preparing to enjoy either sulky or triumphant expression of her dad's face. He always used over the top mimic to light her mood up. One of his many traits she come to love over the time since her teacher became her father.

"It was a tie, Vivio." Admitted Yuuno with sheepish grin. "I managed to damage gyroscopes of his Battle Suit with my _**Chain Mace**_ , but he also hit my Suit's mana conductor with his _**Stinger Blade**_."

"Poor Signum-mama." Sighed unofficial new Sankt Kaiser with obvious overdramatic gesture with both hands. "She again would be forced to fix the damage left by your and uncle Chrono's impulsiveness."

"Well, targeting weak spots of your adversary I barely can call an impulsiveness. And consider her mama ordeal as a karmic punishment for all the times she, together with Nanoha, went wild in the mock battles." Winked at his daughter Chief Librarian with dastardly lack of concern over his hideous crime. "Well, she also stated many times she like to work in the workshop, together with Mariel and her colleagues."

"Heh-heh, it's true. Signum-mama look so happy when she work with control devices of the Battle Suits or tune Sacred Heart." Vivio giggled, while playing with one of her strands as the dreamy and more gentle light flashed in her red and green eyes. "I admit that I'm guilty of being shocked to hear that she fit perfectly in Miss Mariel's team. But my doubts vanished when I saw how tools pretty much dance in her hands when she works."

"Yes, Signum really surprised all of us with her unexpected talent. But I think such rich living experience was a good basis to work such skills out. I admit I had hard time some time to refrain from asking her to work on my Battle Suit… sorry, if I sound greedy, I swear – I'm not doing this on purpose."

Father and daughter shared a small laughter over his joke before Vivio smile grew smaller and sadder. "Seems that old magic-based battle style truly is dying out in the place of mixed approach and usage of mass-based technology? You, mammas, uncle Chrono and many other now never went into the training or sparring without the Battle Suits created on the base of AEC-equipment. I, Shante, Miura and Einhart didn't used them today only because the purpose of our mission was to test our capabilities without it… The result you can see"

"Unfortunately, it's true, sweetie." Yuuno Scrya-Takamacghi also had his smile replaced by a frown at Vivio's words. "Eclipse incident changed everything and now it's just too dangerous to rely on magic alone. If you wouldn't have a kinetic weapon when you face eclipse-infected person or drone with MN-generator you're in a huge trouble."

Vivio sighed in dejection – she knew very well that old magic is quickly grew more and more meaningless in the post-Eclipse fields of battle. Firmly occupying the second place in her group in the terms of the tactical perception daughter of Ace of Aces could easily see that only Support Mages could use their old magic without many radical changes if they wanted to be useful (though utter uselessness of the Binds of any kind really hurt not only her papa, but Nanoha-mama and uncle Chrono as well).

But still, she had her pride as a mage and the student of the Strike Arts and she couldn't help but being hurt by the fact that now she was forced to throw all of her past accomplishes in the trashcan. Of course many techniques of the CQB were very effective even now, especially, when she used a Battle Suit. Actually, her Nanoha-mama now even asked her to teach her more advanced movements, that she – renowned Ace of bureau – could use too.

The problem was that if she took her large mana-reserves and the advanced spells she was taught, she was not really better than most of her fellow recruits. Vivio knew that she sounds like a spoiled brat that suddenly lost his special privileges, but it definitely wasn't the reason why she was so bitter (she actually was very eager to re-build her own power from the very scratch) The main reason was…

Sensing his baby inner turmoil, Yuuno gestured Vivio to take a seat on nearby chair and tehn followed her example. Gently ruffling her hairs he declared:

"It's not that our magic completely disappeared Vivio. New anti-magic equipment made a direct attack with spells useless, it a true. But there is a numerous ways to use it to improve you overall performance and not only combat – you still can be a great mage and use you magic to help people in medicine or engineering. I'm sure that we all found a way to improve you mana-manipulation skills."

"It's a complicated matter, Yuuno-papa." Gently responded blond teenager, clasping her hands together and gathering her thoughts. "I wouldn't lie, as a mage I'm deeply troubled by a truth that many of skills and spells I learned with my friends from my dear teachers all those years suddenly became nothing more than lost of time. I'm a bit disoriented by all those changes my training curriculum suffered and my head hurt a bit from the tons of materials and instructions I was forced to read in addition to which I learned already before in a span of days since soon I would need to use a lot of newly introduced vehicles and equipment. But the first and foremost reason of my sour mood is the fact that I…I… I became too weak to stand side by side with you and mama again!"

Now she finally said it out of loud. Vivio let out a long sigh again before facing her father with morose look. Yuuno, to her small surprise, didn't look too surprised by her sudden outburst and instead looked at his baby with a sadness and understanding.

"I see, Vivio." Scion of Scrya tribe take a long breath before he continued, the lights from the large digital watches on the wall left a greenish trail on the surface of his glasses. "I think that I can say with ultimate conviction that I know HOW you are feeling. I also was forced to face my weakness when I failed to protect so many of my friends during the Eclipse incident."

The sheer raw feeling in the last words made teen with heterochromia flinch. To make it worst Vivio noticed a small amount of liquid appearing at the very edges of her father's eyes. She quickly snuggled closer to him to comfort both her dad and herself.

"I admit, as a support mage I could continue to use my reinforcement spells, healing magic and enchantments without shifting in the specialty… But, seeing how hurt both Nanoha and Signum were at that time I realized that I had no such luxury anymore. I was in a need o have strength to stand on the front line on my own, if I truly want to prevent the same tragedy again. Your mammas were deeply wounded at that time, especially in their souls, and I know that I wouldn't be able to see even my own reflection in eyes if I run away from my responsibility to fight for what dear to me."

Vivio smiled brightly at those words, forgetting for a while about her own problems – the love her mammas shared with her papa was one of her havens from the harshness of this new post-Eclipse world. Blond girl never tired of taking a small peeks when her Yuuno-papa carried her Nanoha-mama in his arms from the door to bedroom when she was tired (though Nanoha-mama never was tired enough to let Yuuno-papa go until he "pamper her properly") of cuddly with Signum-mama on the couch. After all pain of the Eclipse-incident Vivio Scrya-Takamachi learned to treasure every manifestation of happiness around her.

"Yuuno-papa is such king of drama." Grinned young trainee playfully as she chided her father. "Though, just like mammas, I can't help but love this melodramatic but still very sincere side of you."

"Thank you Vivio." Replied Yuuno, smiling meekly while scratching his head. "I admit, that Chrono and Vice called me drama king too."

"BTW, since we get back to uncle Chrono – how are he doing? If you had a sparring slready, he is in the good shape. So, maybe you can ask him to participate in the team mock battle tomorrow? I think nothing would cheer him up more than trashing bunch of trainees together with his drunken bud… I mean – dear comrades."

Vivio knew that it wasn't the best of joke, but her papa liked them anyway and when she didn't hear his usual giggling she know that something wrong. Once she raised her sight at the face of blond man she got the confirmation of her suspicions – the smile on his lips now was replaced with a thin line and the previous jovialness vanished, leaving only bitterness. The artificially created girl gulped, quickly realizing that she, even if it was completely unintentionally, asked a wrong question. She could see that her papa didn't want to talk about it now.

But leaving his daughter's answer was rude and, with a long bitter sigh, Chief Librarian revealed the truth.

"You uncle Chrono is physically fine. But… but I think that it would be better to let him to have time alone for a while."

"Yes, I agree, papa. I… I think know the reason why…" Vivio's face darkened even more, but this time there was a sorrow in her mismatched eyes. "I heard uncle Chrono's task forces have returned from the battle for Cinati. There was not many rumors about what happened, but the sheep length the top brass went to make that information about the incident is limited made me fear the worst. But I really didn't want to believe."

Green eyed mage also drop his smile and slightly averted his gaze. "Yes, I read the report and I talked with Chrono about what happened. Oh Kaiser… I shouldn't have asked him the exact details!"

"How bad it was?" What pained Yuuno was the fact that his daughter didn't have any doubts that there were heavy casualties. Well, what did he expect – when HQ would go for extra mile to hide the information about any incident, after the nightmare of the Vandein Corp. rampage, even the dumbest soldier of the bureau would start to suspect that things went really wrong. This time, unfortunately, wasn't an exception.

As Chrono told him, eight days ago, terrorists launched an attack (using the refit cargo transports as warships) on the military installation on the orbit of the planet Cinati and completely overwhelmed its defenders, as the ships in the system wasn't equipped with kinetic weaponry and still used old mana-cannons and rely on the mages on the board.

To rub insult into injury pirates didn't even bother with stealth, they simply jumped into the Cinati star system, half of hour of flight away from the space station and went into offense. Using magic negation generators they shrugged off the defensive fire while tearing through the hulls of bureau ships using the enlarged versions of the Stinger's arrows.

What fanned Yuuno's rage (heck – anyone decent person who know all details) is that hoodlums make the sure that no Bureau ship could escape, attacking the one who tries to initiate the inter-dimesional jump with outstanding ferocity.

And then they issued the ultimatum: a gargantuan payment in ancient relics and high-end equipment or full-scale orbit-to-surface bombardment.

Bureau couldn't accept any of those terms: give in terrorists; demands and this will only encourage the other bunch of low-lives, who WOULD get a "help" from the Hades Vandein, to make similar attempt. But of course letting entire administrative world to suffer an indiscriminate attack wasn't an opinion either!

Quickly assembling a sizable assault force, that outnumbered pirates four to one, TSAB put one of their most experienced fleet commander, who was prominent in usage of the kinetic energy in the space battles, into the leading this newly created fleet. Said admiral, or course, was Chrono Harlaown.

Yuuno find it to be particularly cruel of HQ to do this to Chrono. Blue eyed man already suffered a serious PTSD after Eclipse Incident – his previous fleet held a dubious honor to be the first victim of the contact with the warships equipped with anti-magic devices and mass-based weaponry. Bigwigs known about admiral's lingering PTSD and crushing guilt over all deaths under his care, and yet they forced him to face his nightmare again.

To be honest, the fleet of the Vandein Corps. pretty much became a boogey-man for the TSAB and even after its defeat continue to plague the thoughts of the HQ. Especially, considering that their devastating raids continue to claim the victims and the victory over the corporate fleet was achieved by the cost of almost half of the overall Bureau combat warships.

Well, as recon mission reported, this time, pirates have only an old cargo vehicles with additional slabs of crude armor and installed weaponry and MN-generator. Those pirates couldn't have even a dream of defeating experience admiral Harlaown's fleet.

Chrono's fleet indeed won. And lost more than quarter of their ships into a brutal showdown above the planet which population already spent few days living I gripping terror in the face of the possible bombardment.

To the high brass credit, no one of them blamed Chrono for this, admitting that HQ sent their fleet into the battle, without a proper investigation of enemy capabilities. As blue eyed admiral and his compatriots learnt in the hard way, pirates had more trick in their sleeves than Bureau thought.

Yet, this couldn't help with already increased amount of guilt, sorrow and self-hatred, Chrono Harlaown already had. Years ago, Yuuno Scrya-Takamachi after another of Chrono's prank stated that it would be a cold day in the Bilgar's Rift when he gave Chrono any affectionate gesture. Well, seems that it was a snowy day in the dark god domain, as blond librarian spent a lot of time simply holding his friend in his private room as Chrono revealed in coarse voice all terrible details of the aftermath of a battle.

How about a lovely sight of rows and rows the mangles frozen corpses of the TSAB's astronauts he was forced to watch for hours?

"Let's just say that it was a horrible past few days for your uncle, Vivio." Half-stated, half-wheezed Yuuno, at the same time giving green and red eyed girl an apologetic bow for being elusive, but he didn't want his daughter to hear all this terrible details. "It's another story about the dark side of the humanity and you saw a plethora of it to my, and you mammas pain. And ii was another proof that times had changed and now we had no other choices but adapt…"

"I see." Vivio had no desire to pursuit the detail of this, no doubt now, horrible incident. She learned from the records about the past Belka how nightmarish every conflict was, when the lords of the ancient empire not only used a destructive spells, but also a massive array of the mass-based weaponry that could never set on non-lethal mode. "Poor uncle Chrono, I help he would recover soon."

"Me too." Nodded Yuuno, squeezing his legs through the fabric of his pants. "He already went through more horrible stuff in the span of this few years than he was through his entire life."

Yuuno made a pause, looking the huge screen where Einhart used the Cyclonic Wave to throw one of the Stingers at another drone. Unlike Vivio, the green haired girl isolated her two opponents, since Shante and Miura, following her instructions, disturbed the formations of the machines. Yuuno know that drones in this exercise had the downgraded AI and this wasn't as dangerous as they could in real combat, but still he praised the intelligence of the descendant of the Haegemon Claus Ingvalt.

"Einhart are truly incredible girl, aren't she?" He gently nudged his daughter as the familiar out appeared at her features. "Which is no surprise – just like you, all of my baby's frends are incredible persons!"

"Don't flatter me please, papa." Pleaded Vivo with a long sigh, just like father she studied the performance of her dear friends with a mixed feeling of joy (at their splendid work) and gloom (at her own incompetence earlier). "While I agree that Einhart, Miura and Shante are incredible, I deserve no sympathy for my recent screw-up."

"Would you like to share the story?" Winked at his adopted daughter, whose pout just increased, golden haired man. Vivio sighed again but didn't refused to give out the information.

"I tried to use my Sankt Kaiser mode to increase my speed and the overall assault power." Clarified Vivio, raising her left hand and mentally ordering Kris to create a small video screen above it and play the record of her recent struggles, turning it to green eyed mage. "As you can see it doesn't work out too well for me".

"Well, going solo, without any sort of back up, against 5 hostiles wasn't a best strategy from a beginning with, Vivio." Responded Yuuno dryly, giving his daughter a dim look of slight reproof. "I think both Nanoha and Sugnum, both as your mothers and instructors, told you many times that you should retreat in situation like that."

"I know this, Yuuno-papa, I swear. Please, just hear me" Blushed heterohromic girl, trying to explain herself. As if to make matters worse – in the screen Einhart ordered Miura and Shante to retreat from the upcoming enemy forces that try to corner the pair of the novices down, green haired girl on her part continued to move toward the flag – the goal of their mission. "Yeah, I admit that it was a really stupid and reckless move on my part, but it's because of my Sankt Kaiser mode. Whenever I use it not only my power increased, but also my aggression! I tried to overcome it and use it enchanted fighting proves to my advantage but, as you could see, it end up in failure. "

Vivio pursed her lips recalling the raw wave of the excitement and battle agitation when the armor of Sankt Kaiser (or, to be specific, her replica) covered her body. To her own credit, Vivio knew that she successes in suppressing the most intense urges to jump into the battle, but now, looking back, daughter of Takamachi-Scrya family understood that she failed to notice that her new confidence wasn't entirely her own. And, in result, airheaded parody of Sankt Kaiser dashed right into the jaws of the trap.

"That's how it went, Yuuno-papa." Sadly admitted her failure Vivio, deactivating the screen. "I think I'll completely drop the attempts to use Saint Armor in the future."

"So, you dropped the ability of bower boost in the favor of the controllability. I think it's a vice choice Vivio." Finally smiled again blond librarian, giving her daughter/subordinate the nod of approval. "In the battle reliability of your equipment is much more important that its power."

"Not only equipment I can't afford to be liability for my comrades." Vivio bitted her lower lip painfully when he saw that pair of Stingers cornered Shante when she was forced to play a decoy to let Miura and Einhart to successfully sneak through enemy defensive line. She wasn't have do so if Vivio was here to increase the battle capability of her unit. "New doctrine put an emphasis on the coordinated work of the unit as a whole, instead of the individual skills of the mages."

"Just like in the time of ancient Belka." Agreed with her Yuuno with dark glints in his green eyes. Bureau was powerless to stop descent administrative and non-administrative worlds into the nightmarish abyss of the indiscriminate battles, where standard magic became more and more useless. Which mean, the number of casualties would rise dramatically.

Hades Vandeind, achieved his goals, no matter how painfully it was to admit – he killed the old era of safe magic and replaced it with a cold reality of the lingering war.

"I'm sorry Vivio." Blurted scion of Scrya tribe in dejection, immediately gaining Vivio's worried attention. "We all tried our best to prevent this from happening, but eventually we wasn't able to preserve the safe world for you and your dear friends. And not only our ways, we lost so many of our dear comrades in this war."

Yuuno Takamachi-Scrya moaned loudly when painful memory of each loss assaulted his soul. Once again he recalled the agonizing understanding that he was weak to stand side by side with his precious ones to save so many of people who were dear to him. One more time he cursed himself for being to late to understand that he should have work to became more determinated and powerful instead of surrendering to his position in rear echelon.

"I made a lot of mistakes, my dear." He bnked out the tears before he turned to meet his daughter worried gaze. "But I swear, Vivio, never again I would allow myself to wallow in my own weakness. And if the situation would call for this – I WILL stand to fight on the front line!"

"Thank you, papa." Shocked and delighted by his will blond soldier of bureau smiled happily and squeezed her father's hand tightly. Both to show him her gratitude and from the agitation when she saw how pair of drones starts to hammer poor Shate with their attacks – it was just matter of time now before brave sister would succumb. Yet, obstinate nun tried her best to use the huge rocks as a cover, even if just to make sure enemy would spent more time in this hunt. "Please, from now, together with mammas, watch all of us."

"It's our job, Vivio." Agreed to her terms Yuuno with broad smile with a wink. "Though I hope you would retain this determination during the next stage of your training. Those new assault transports still a nightmare to the poor soldier's… um, lower areas of their bodies. Shari and her team still work on the amortization."

"Well, it would be a good lesson to me, Yuuno-papa." Replied green and red eyed girl with a shrug (through, Yuuno noticed a hint of worry ion her eyes). "This training was a good reminder to me that I definitely not a Olivie Segbert."

Yuuno give her a gentle pat, as the sheer bitterness of her words, give him a hint just how great Vivio's uncertainty was. "Even if my memory not as clear as Einhart;'s own, I still could easily tell that she never allow herself to succumb to the urges of her Saint Armor. She always was graceful, strong and held an unbelievable control over the movements of her body and flew of her magic. That's one of reason why I really doesn't like to be called Her Majesty by Shante and other people of the church – I just have no rights to be compared to such master as dame Olivie. I'm truly nothing but clone of her – a miserable parody."

"You know very well from your lessons of history, my dear – Olivie didn't started as a strongest pone. She would never reach her status as a living Goddess without a aid of her close friends and her loyal subjects." Protected Yuuno, continuing to pat his daughter's head – to his inner glee Vivio purred cutely in very Nanoha-like manner. "You are doing great, both as a soldier and as sub-commander of your small unit. When you doesn't went all high and mighty after the magic-boost, of course."

Chief Librarian of the TSAB laughed good-naturedly at Vivio's small blush. There were no other people in the room, so he could tease his baby without the fear to embrace her too much.

"You have a great potential, Vivio. And not only you – as Nanoha said - your friends also the future of the bureau as you're all just too incredible!"

"Yeah, I agree about the others, papa." Agreed blond teen, looking wishfuly at the ceiling. "Einhart are truly the ace of our unit – she already more than a match to our big sisters, when we use Battle Suits. Only Sieglinde are stronger, but big sis Sieg is Champion of the DSAA for reason!"

Vivio's eyes wavered when she mentioned DSAA and Yuuno felt the equal amount of pain and anger swelling in his chest. The attack on the DSAA arena during the tournament was one of the vilest crimes, committed by Hades Vandein in Yuuno's opinion – the scoundrel dared to fall so low to attack the children! The fact that two of Vivio's dear friends were among the casualties of that day only fanned his anger further.

"W-well, to be honest I admit, that we really looking for a training session with veterans from the 4th Special Assault Group, like Thoma, Kurt, Lily, Isis, Arnage, Mariya or Quinn. After all we need to see how did our skills improved." Quickly changed the topic Vivio, but Yuuno noticed the additional warmth when his daughter mentioned Kurt Grendel's name. The feral looking boy had a strong impression on Vivio Takamachi-Scrya during the former mock battle and Vivio sought the more opportunities to meet the former leader of the teen gang.

Yuuno decided not to pry – after all, his baby is a old enough to made her own choices and he could only wish her the best of luck.

"I suppose the boys and girls of the 4th Group also want to boast their new skills." Smiled Yuuno, imagining the spectacular show that would occur, when the two groups of teenagers would try their best to outdo each other on the stage. Only the upcoming wargame in the next month would eclipse (though, by a wide margin) this event. He was both scared and sich with impatience to see what Nanoha, Signum, Hayate, Shari, Teana and Chrno had in their sleeves. He also really wanted to test some of his new movements too.

"You better not to slack, Vivio." Warmed blond mage Yuuno with a slight frown. "You would need to use all of your wits and honed skills to stand up to your seniors."

"You're too kind, Yuuno-papa." Snorted Vivio waving her left hand in front of herself. "I doubt that we can really stand up to the veterans right now. I just wish I wouldn't receive a one-sided annihilation on the battlefield. I already have Einhart and Sieglinde to do so."

Those last word and her funny downtrodden expression made Yuuno giggle a bit – just like her Nanoha-mama, Vivio could be a sore loser from time to time. When she and Signum got soundly tarnished by a Cypha and Curren Huckebeins two weeks ago both woman spent a lot of time sulking about it. But sulking pinkette and brunette tend to cuddly up to their husband in search of comfort much more often, so Yuuno in secret enjoyed the situation.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure you would be able to improve your performance in the future. I and you mammas would be also more than happy to help you." Reassured his daughter green eyed archaeologist. "You already proved your capability as a skilled mage both in your DSAA debut and your sharp mind when you officially joined the bureau as a recruit."

Yuuno Scrya-Takamachi took a long breath before letting out the next line, putting all his conviction in the words. "I'm sure that you would put you very best efforts in your trainings. But I want you to understand that there would be an opportunities where find yourself vastly outmatched – don't let such incident to dishearten you! Don't shy to ask for the help – our true strength lay in the cooperation, especially now! There would be an occasions, unfortunately, when you can't win – don't let it to crush your spirit! I can't forget the broken expressions your Nanoha-mama showed so often during the dark times of the Eclipse Incident and I don't want to see how my daughter slowly erodes under the pressure of her inner turmoil.…"

Yuuno couldn't help but thought glumly, just how much pain Nanoha, Signum and their fellow instructor bear by preparing the young soldiers to the battles, knowing that NOW, in the world filled with anti-magic and ballistic weapon, death would hungrily claim so many of them no matter how hard they struggle.

"Vivio, I want to warn you about another treat – desire to be strong can lead to the destructive obsession. I don't mean Teana and other trainees that just push themselves a bit too far. I know from history records just how many good-natured people went on the wrong path when their wish to gain more strength suppressed their common sense. There is nothing bad to desire to grow stronger, the obsession with power – is a straight road to the doom!"

"I swear papa!" Nodded Vivo curtly, there wasn't a dramatic gestures, like placing the hand over the heart, or kneeling before the oathkeeper. But there was a earnest and strong fire in her eyes and that was enough for Yuuno Scrya-Takamachi. "Thank you, Vivio, I knew that I can put my trust in you. I'm sorry for such arrogant words… uh, it's so embarrassing, but I wish that you could have been a truly my and Nanoha baby."

"Awwww, thank you, papa!" Beamed at him trainee with mismatched eyes, flushing slightly. "He-he, so this is how powerful your charms. No wonder Yuuno-papa can easily charm both Nanoha-mama and Signum-mama. Such frightful might…"

"He-he, can this evil mage atone for his sins by escorting young prodigy and her genius friends to the cafe for the ice cream?" Scratecjhed his chin man in the green suit with a grin.

"Yay!" Shouted the inheritor of the Sankt Kaiser bloodline, throwing her fists in the air. "Ice cream! Now we just need to wait for Shante, Miura and Einhart!"

As if replying to her request, the teleporter pad glows to life. In a swirl of energy the very irritated nun of the Sankt Kaisewr church enter the chamber.

"Argh, those bastards still get me before Ein or Mi could finish the task!" Half-snarled, half-moaned carrot-haired girl, clutching said hairs in frustration. "I just hate those meathead creeps!"

"Shante!' Shouted Vivio, springing at her feet and dashing toward her unhappy comrade. "You was awesome – to hold back all those Stingers and let Einhart and Miura win!" Her words wasn't just a hopes to cheer spirited nun up – on the video Einhart Stratos, covered by Miura Rinaldi bolted toward the last flag. Once she'll pull it out – the program would shut Stingers down and their team would win.

"Ugh, you're right Vi…" When there were no watchful eyes of the sietr Schash of Deed and Otto, Shante addressed Vivio with her pet name. "But damn! I still wanted to stay and cover Mi and Ein until the end!"

"Please, Shante, spare just some measure of my pride. I was miserably put out at the very beginning of the training session without much accomplishes." Pleaded Vivio, clasping her hand in front of her chest. "Yuuno-papa promised to buy ice creams to all of us, so can the awesome nun cut some slacks to her miserable comrade?"

"For Ice Cream? Of course!" Grinned Shante delightedly, but then, with much more serious look she added. "And I think it's you, who need a cut yourself some slacks, Vi. Even though your decision to use Sankt Armor wasn't right, you were a co-creator of this victorious plan. Vivio. I'm sure – next time you would create one heck of commotion for the metalheads!"

"Only together with one incredible slicing-dicing nun." Grinned Vivio in return, then both girls shouted gleefully before hugging each other and starting to lightly hop up and down.

Yuuno watched the two happy friends with a smile on his own, thinking that he shouldn't have worry about Vivio. Her desire to be strong was born out to her wish to protect people around her, like her mammas. She had them and her friends to protect her from the choosing the wrong patch.

And there always was the promise of the ice cream to help a certain blond girl to move into the right direction.

Author Note: this time we had Yuuno spending time with his daughter and giving her morlal support. We already have Yuuno watching over Vivio at the end of Strikers but this time he not just her teacher, he is her father.

I decided to make Vivio Einhart's second because I thought that Ein would have better mental fortitude to be a commander because she managed to live and train alone being as young as Nanoha in the very beggining. Being the best pupil in her class in canon helps too. And, of course, successor od the Sank kaiser can't be just a foot soldier right?

Stinger Gadget Drones remind me about Laser-class Betas from Muv-luv - their anti-magic arrows were a gargantuan blow to TSAB as they complitely bypass all magic defensive mechanisms, thus forcing Bureu to bring back even the armored vehicles to deliver their mages intio the battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood of Hegemon.**

 **Part 1. Worries of the Hegemon.**

Her eyebrows twitch slightly and, with a soft exhale, Lieutenant Einhart Stratos woke up from her slumber. Quickly adjusting to the dim light that surrounded her, green-haired mage glanced around.

The sight before her eyes remained mostly the same – infantry bay of the massive aircraft were filled with the males and females in the Battle Suits who either slept, chattered quietly among each other, or using the processing power or their equipment to play the game or even watch the TV; in short - spending their time before their arrival at the base N-23. Thorough, of course, the gambling was still under the strict ban and every offender caught red handed would receive a very harsh punishment.

Privately, Einhart mused about how lenient it was of their commanding officer to let the soldiers such breach of the protocol. But veteran officer stated that soldiers deserve the small relief before the next bloody battle. Said commander - Major Signum Takamachi-Scrya, who sat in her seat at the opposite side of the bay – currently used her Battle Suit's abilities for much more practical affair. She studied the outline and surrounding area of the installation, where her 265th company was sent.

Even though Assault Panzer Infantry Company number 256 was created less than year ago, pink haired swordswoman already proved herself as a very capable commander in more than dozen combat operations. Though, considering how many novices were among the members of the company it was weird that said unit was so often sent into the battle (along with 257th, 304th and 310th companies), even if said new soldiers have an amazing abilities but Einhart knew full well how dire the situation was on the few planets. End General of Blazing Fire managed to lead her company toward the victories in each battle with minimal casualties.

Of course, when their enemies would grasp the full abilities of TSAB Battle Suits and starts to use their new "weaponry" better the body count would starts to grow quickly.

Einhart winced at such cowardly and defeatist thoughts, berating herself for this moment of weakness. The problem was that the last reports from the various battlefields and her own recent experience backed her own forlorn thoughts.

The last ambush could cost their company and that under control of her another mentor (and, again, her older sister figure) could suffered a much more grievous casualties if not for pure luck that lead a newly assembled armored battalion to their timely rescue.

Maiden with mismatched eyes forced herself to push those dangerous ideas away, concentrating on her surroundings. To be honest there wasn't too many interesting things – a gray-colored well-lit by a row of a light fixtures rectangular chamber, large enough to make sure that company of Panzer Infantry didn't have the feeling that they are fishes in a can. A standard military infantry premise, with only one difference – the size. The infantry bay of the Stromstrider class VTOL aircraft was specially designed to transport the Battle Suit's users from battlefield to battlefield, thus each seat could accommodate two adults who didn't wear sophisticated armed-to-teeth power armor.

Of course, for the people who meet them the first time face-to-face the freshly created mainstay of the Bureau Battle Suit forces would be a sight to behold (Einhart herself spent few weeks gasping and admiring those machines when she was allowed to use them), but descendant of the Shutra Hegemony saw the Zenis-class Battle Suits too often to see them different from, for example, the cars that zipped across the numerous cities of TSAB-controlled space.

To be honest, as alumna of academy admitted to herself, partly her current attitude toward Zenis Battle Suit lied in its design. Once her awe fade away, she just couldn't help but think that creation of Bureau Engineering Corps looks like walking refrigerator. In her mind, user of hegemon-style knew that cubic shape was adopted to make manufacturing, maintaining re-tooling jobs easier, but it didn't not made 3-meters tall humanoid frame more pleasant to eye. And if it wasn't enough, for the sake of making said frame sturdier, designers leave Zenis without neck – angular head with huge mono eye in the center of face plate was attached to a connecting ring and could spun due to installed hinges.

To add insult into injury – at least, from POV of the proud aerial mages – Zenises, for high-speed maneuvers and movements used not their legs (continuous stress on the frame on such magnitude would wear the part of equipment too quickly), but rather landgrinders - four sets of jagged metallic wheels installed in Battle Suit's backpack and in each leg. To put it simpler: when Zenis wanted to quickly moved from point A to point B he had to fall on his back and then zipped forward on the speed of 80 kmh, even in the rugged terrain. While such measures were understandable and good on paper (especially, considering that in this mode Battle Suit was rather hard target) in reality, the sights of massive metallic humanoids rolling around on the backs looked rather silly.

The downright disgusted expressions her precious honorable sisters tend to made from time to time when they used Bureau's new Battle Suits' ground mode were pretty comical. Though Einhart would never laugh at Nanoha, Vita or Signum… partly because she didn't want to get week-long assignment at the patrol duty on the borders of the large pig-breeding complex on planet Firantha.

Thanks Ancient Belkan Gods – due to her very high synchronization rate, Einhart get the right to use the Tanator – ancient Battle Suit that could be found only in the millennia old storage facilities of the Al'Hazardian Empire.

Unlike Zenis, Tanator had much more humanlike appearance, including having two eyes shaped cameras in the head and having distinct neck. Massive array of thrusters in addition to gravity-nullification engines let Einhart enjoy the speed and mobility that no Zenis can even hope to achieve (no to say, she didn't have to use silly ground mode to swiftly move across the battlefield). But most important was the fact that Tanator's Energy Core had ninefold superiority in energy output over the Zenis.

Major-General Yagami privately confessed to Einhart that both lovely ladies of the Takamachi-Scrya household pouted few days straight after they both learned in a hard way just HOW much outclassed their Battle Suits by the sheer raw might of the Tanators during the war games. Einhart, on her part, was on the same time proud and very embarrassed, proud by her success over her victory and embarrassment over the fact that said victory mostly was achieved due to superiority of her Battle Suit.

To be fair, Colonel Yuuno Scrya-Takamachi tried to warn his friends and wives that sending 3 Tanator-class Battle Suits against Zenises would be tantamount of sending 3 Aces against platoon of green novices. Ace of Aces protested, stating that said "novices" had much grated experience and major-general (together with majors Vita and Signum) agreed with her and this Einhart Stratos, Fuuka Reverton and Sieglinde Jeremiah (girls 1st, 2nd and 3nd synchronization rate among their division) in their Hazardian Battle Suits were sent against full company led by Nanoha Takamachi-Scrya and Signum Takamachi-Scrya.

Let's just say that in the aftermath of a disa… battle Yuuno Scrya-Takamachi's opinion proved to be correct. As a bonus, Bureau engineers and strategists learned that in addition to all of Tanator's overwhelming capabilities, ancient Battle Suit was also almost impervious to a direct attack magic. As Mariel calculated: only Arc-an-Ciel class attack could destroy ancient power armor (though magical attack of the Eclipse infected or Eraser-class attacks also could have an effect).

Before the Eclipse Incident such revelation could shake entire foundation of Bureau. But now this knowledge was meet with great joy, since this mean that Panzer Infantry would be even a greater asset against rogue infected mages. And most dangerous enemies of TSAB soldiers didn't rely on magic as a main way of attack anyway.

Taking her lose to the heart (and bleeding pride) General of Blazing Fire and her team of engineers worked like possessed on the upgrades and improvement of the Zenis after such disastrous display of difference in power, while her spouse were prevented from sending herself and her pupils (not that those pupils wasn't guilty themselves) into hospital due to overwork only by direst order from Major-General Hayate Yagami. Said Major-General, with the help of Mariel Ztenza and Shari Finieno managed to get additional funds for the Bureau's Battle Suits program (to be fair, top brass of Bureau were more than cooperative, they even give few very good suggestions).

Privately, everyone agreed that higher-up were most pleased with the work of the archaeologist team under the command of Yuuno Scrya –Takamachi, who discovered another few storage facilities of the Al'hazard era and bring with them a lot of new Battle Suits.

Unfortunately, many of those suits still were under research and the few machines that reached the frontlines went to the people with highest synchronization rate (among the people scion of Hegemon's bloodline it was her, Fuuka, Sieglinde, Victoria and, much to everyone's surprise, Yumina Encleive). And Einhart knew that older sisters were salty about that… oh SO very much. The barely noticeable envious gazes Major Takamchi-Scrya send from her seat, right over her screen toward Einhart, Fuuka and Sieglinde was a good evidence of that.

Fuuka Reverton currently slept, using the side of her massive Repulsor Shield as a impromptu pillow, drooling right on the steel-gray surface of the another piece of Al'Hazardian technological marvel. This large defensive equipment followed Einhart's pupil since the first day when she get the right to use Tanator. The ancient technology, feeing on the it's user's mana reserves could generate the powerful force field that could protect both her and her comrades nearby even against the rail guns of the Gadget Drones.

Ability to protect both your own Battle Suit and your comrades from the attack strong enough to punch through the hull of the spaceship with ease, and which whom no magical barrier could stop, was the gift of heaven. Mariel and her team, cooperated with powerful CHOAM corporation to reverse engineer and start producing TSAB's own defensive system – though Bureau shields were called Deflector Shields. Needles to say, while being good enough, Deflectors couldn't hold a candle to Repulsor.

Shielders were the vanguard of the every Panzer Infantry Company – their foremost defense from the deadly barrage that could tear apart even most powerful mages in the heartbeat. But while every other units were forced to give such important role to Zenis Battle Suits their Shielders were led by steadfast and powerful Tanator.

In addition to all his defensive proves, Repulsor was equipped with offensive weaponry – plasma houses. Again, using Fuuka's magical energy, ancient machinery could produce powerful streams of high-temperature plasma. The problem was that: a) Those attacks siphon a lot of energy from suit's user and b) when owner used shield systems for the attack, he/she was also forced to deactivate protecting field.

No matter how many times they went into the battle together, Einhart always gasped in fear and anxiety when aquamarine-colored wall of light, created by the shield, flares brightly, when first wave of attack struck Fuuka's defense. Would ancient equipment work properly, or will it betray them in the direst moment of need?! Despite the toughness and sturdiness of Tanator's frame, girl with mismatched eyes didn't dare to think what could happen to brown-haired fighter body if her Battle Suit would get hit with a metal rod that move at speed two times greater than speed of sound.

Einhart and Vivio one month ago even talk bitterly how much it's horrible it felt them to doubt their friends and comrades abilities to fight and push their ways through their victory, but nor they, not their other friends from the DSAA times couldn't do anything about this. They all learn the danger of overconfidence in a VERY hard way – the advent of the Eclipse nightmare taught the young then athletes about the fragility of their peace. Team Nakajima, just as former members of Riot Force 6 learn that many of them also very mortal.

Now Enhart Stratos wholeheartedly considered the agonizing memories of Claus Ingvalt not as a curse, but rather a grave warning to his descendants. Green-haired Tanator-user mused bitterly about how she pretty much gives in to her obsessive desire to grow stronger and stronger in the wake of the tragedy, albeit in more productive and less self-destructive form (as she hoped). Only the sight of crying, crushed by despair Vivio and Nanoha Takamachis, crying into each other shoulders that she engraved in her memories, reminded her that she have a frie… NO, a family!... here, and she can't cross a lines.

However, she wasn't the only one who dared to go near the borders of dangerous over work. Right now, Sieglinde Jeremiah, who sat right on the opposite side of bay from her, studied carefully the data on three screens that hovered near her face. She did that on the ship during their trip on this planet, she worked on them when they was on the main Bureau base on Thigrana, and she studied them even now – almost two hours, once Stormstrider gain the altitude.

Sieglinde, who currently sat without her helmet, exposing her head, used protected mode and thus no one but her could see what exactly she work on without her mental permission, but her friend knew very well what ensnared her mind. The scion of famous clan worked on the tuning and reverse engineering of the Energy Converters of their Tanator Battle suits.

As Major Signum told her, this technology allowed to cheat with law of energy conversation. When their armor were hit with potentially dangerous force, the magical system would immediately transform kinetic energy of the impact into the thermal energy and release it in a gout of fire from the special exhaust emitter on the back side of their shoulders.

The problem was that this system could absorb only limited amount of hits before overheating and forcing its user before the threat of shutdown. However, her superiors and friends agreed that it is better than nothing. Once battle became too fierce and/or chaotic, the Shielders just couldn't be everywhere to protect their comrades from all devastating blows of the rail guns.

Giving her friend a small reassuring nod, as Sieglinde sensed Einhart's gaze and raised her eyes to meet her, descendant of the Hegemon summoned a screen of her own and begin to study the tactic of the Battle Suit fight (even though she helped a lot to develop it from the scratch) again.

The remaining road passed unnoticed, as teenage soldier was too busy by her panning to notice. She was dragged into the affairs of the real word by the voice of the air vehicle's commander.

"Attention to all personnel! ETA on the place of arrival in 10 minutes! I repeat: ETA on the place of arrival in 10 minutes! All personnel, prepare for disembark."

Nodding to the unseen announcer in confirmation, Einhart leaved her data and stretched her body, feeling how the muscles respond to her movement. The chatter around her escalated as her fellow company members adjusted themselves in their seat and vocally enjoying the end of the boring ride. Sieglinde also deactivated her screens and exchanged broad smiles with Kaiser Arts user, mentally saying that she happy to feel the ground under her feet soon. Both descendants of famous Belkan clans giggled afterward, looking at drowsy Fuuka who tried to quickly regain her wits and currently looked like very big adorable puppy.

«Attention!» Signum Takamachi-Scrya's voice reverberate through the air, momentarily blocking all other sounds, even the hum of engines. What was impressive that she didn't shout or anything like that, her voice was powerful enough to demand the attention of all present soldiers.

"As we all already knew: or mission is to provide the assistance to the garrison of the test ground facility that belong the CHOAM Corporation!" Pink haired major made a small pause and let her subordinates to reply with synchronized "Yes, ma'am."

"As many of your can suspect from our emergency redeploy from Mid-Childa to Thigrana this mission treat to be pretty dangerous." Blue eyed swordswoman flashed a small bitter smile before adding. "Not that this pattern didn't grew to be sickeningly common, right?"

Only few veterans managed to reply with mirthless laughter – everyone suffered a rather nasty resurface of the painful memories. Sieglinde, hissed in pain, Fuuka whimpered and blinked out a few tears and Einhart gritted her teeth. Even this miserable attempt to make a joke shows the sheer weight of pain and guilt that tortured and changed the general of Blazing Fire. As mahe with heterochromia know from miss Nanoha. In the past this stern warrior would give them instruction with firm and no-nonsense attitude.

"Anyway." Pinkette made a mental command and a huge screen with a panoramic view on their point of destination appeared before the crowd. The base itself was built in a small valley inside the mountain plateau on the border of spacious plain. Einhart inwardly give her regards toward the planners of CHOAM – a natural barrier from the outside attacks surrounded this place and the plain itself provide a lot of space for the test runs of the various machines.

Massive attacks were possible only from the plain and no one would believe, that base wasn't filled with numerous gun emplacements and powerful ordnance that would care of the attacker. Same she could say about the three roads among the mountains that lead to the N-23 – invaders would be forced to move through the kilometers of narrow roads, while fire (magical and no) would rain on him. This place indeed was a formidable fortress that protects a expensive secrets of one of the most powerful corporations that still was loyal (at least her older friends believed so) to TSAB.

The fact that they still were summoned to reinforced the garrison told her a lot how dangerous the situation here. The CHOAM went so far that they installed a powerful jammer field that would prevent any teleportation attempt within 100 kilometer radius from base impossible. This was one of reasons why their company was forced to fly all the way here on the VTOL.

But as CHOAM's bigwig promised – if the situation would became too dire, the base commander was ordered to deactivate Jammers and thus let the 257th company, led by major Nanoha Takamachi-Scrya to immediately jump here and provide the support.

Still, everyone was antsy – Rogue Corporations' forces were infuriatingly good in finding the openings in the TSAB's defense and unleashing devastating attacks.

"The full roster of the local forces, unfortunately, would be available to e only after the briefing with base commander." Veteran mage was clearly displeased with CHOAM's paranoid security measures (even if she herself could see a merit in this), as they didn't let her prepare the full plan beforehand, but there was nothing she could do. "But as I was told – currently one of CHOAM's board of directors' members reside on the base, thus we can expect a presence of a large and well-equipped and trained forces gathered to protect a… VIP".

Well, that was both good and bad news: good – as swordswoman said, corporation would bring their most powerful units to protect their bigwigs, which mean, their company would fight alongside with very serious firepower. Bad – a person who would use it as a powerful advantage, in the attempts to syphon more funds from Bureau, would quickly notice every mistake they could commit.

"This is it for now! Once the plane lands, proceed to move out in the standard formation and wait until our hosts would show us our place to stay. Dismissed!" Another loud chorus erupted and every man and woman in the bay prepares for the landing. Pinkette nodded and, after a moment of musing, added with more gentler voice and a warm smile. "Let's make sure to come back from this mission alive and well, my dear subordinates." This time the united respond of the members of 256th company was so loud and held so much passion that entire bay rumbled.

Entire frame of the Stormstrider shook, when the landing gears rams into the rocky surface, halting its movements. Roar of the engines starts to quickly fade away and soon the ramp at the end of a bay moved, opening the patch for them. Releasing the restrains on their Battle Suits, platoon by platoon, their company begin the disembark.

The first one to leave the Stormstrider were Shielders – two platoons of 3 units in each. Then 3 combat platoons, followed by fire support platoon and then their commander- Major Signum Takamachi-Scrya – followed by Einhart and Sieglinde leaved the bay of a massive flying vehicle. Their numbers were equal to the platoon of infantry, but in terms of battle strength, company of the Panzer Infantry would put entire division from the times of pre-Eclipse to shame.

To meet them CHOAM sent a no less impressive force: before the 256th stood, 4 massive battle automatons (or how corporations, both rogue and loyal ones, preferred to call them - combatjacks). Tall humanoid figures, standing on the very edge of impromptu landing pad, ten meters away from their formation towered even over already tall Battle Suits and each of them have enough firepower to rival entire fire support platoon of Panzer Infantry.

Those machines know no fear or mercy, and you would need an impressive amount of firepower to bring down even one of them, due to their thick armor and absence of the vulnerable human component. But each of them also cost a LOT and required a skilled mage, who honed his skills in mana manipulation to control those beasts.

If memories didn't betray heiress of the extinct Shutra Hegemony, those machines were called Galgors. Privately, Einhart admitted: those machines looked intimidating. Right hand of those combatjacks under the elbow were replaced with a cannons that looked like they were dismantled from battle tanks. The sharpness of the clawed left arm leaved no place for imagination about its ripping abilities and array of cannons in its chest looked like their creator needed a compensation for its own shortcomings.

Two steps before the metallic humanoids, staring at them with professional curiosity, stood a tall bearded man, who also wore the Battle Suit. But unlike TSAB personnel, as Einhart noticed with a small shock (and everyone else in their company, sans Fuuka and Sieglinde, with a growing (un)professional envy), he was enjoying the might of the main frontal Battle Suit of Al'Hazardian empire (as they learned from lections of Colonel Yuuno Scrya-Takamachi) – Lansarth.

Power Core of Lansarth have only one third of the Tanator's energy output… which meant they still were 3 times more powerful than TSAB's mainstay machines. Still unmatched technology from the ancient times, give Lansarth all available advantages over Zenis, even though both of them were grunt Battle Sits. To put it simple: everything you could say when compared Tanator to Zenis, you could say about Lansarth, just decrease the gap between the Suits and add that Tanator are superior to both of them.

Of course, since he was created by Al'Hazardians, Lansarth also could simply hover over the obstacles in their way and hade more humanlike appearance than scion of refrigerator, Zenis.

Ash-gray color of his hairs showed this man age and his stern burgundy-colored eyes told Einhart that this person poses a great wisdom and experience. His nose clearly was broken few times in the past and his massive lips were willed with cracks. This man clearly spent a lot of time outside the cabinet, summarized young lieutenant, feeling some sort of appreciation already.

Another non-artificial being that came to meet them just couldn't be more different from its companion. First, it was a young woman (in early twenties), with a soft and smooth skin, whose lovely face could easily rope her the work of in idol, especially with her bright ultramarine eyes and lovely mane of a brown hairs (though, EInhart could state that Fuuka have no less beautiful hairs).

Second, she wore the very expensive dark-green dress, which covered her entire legs and almost hide red suede half boots and a platinum pendant with winged eye – CHOAM logo – engraved in its center, embraced her long neck. As young woman continues to observe the company of Bureau's Panzer Infantryman, she tapped the surface of the extravagant bracelet of purple color.

And the last, she sat in a comfortable, highly sophisticated wheelchair, betraying her fragile state to an entire world. Still, she had a very broad smile on her lips, touched by a lipstick and looked like a spectator on a parade.

Seems that they already meet said VIP who presence imposes an additional obligation on their company. And she was the one who spoke first in this meeting.

"Greetings, our dear comrades from Bureau." Greeted them director from the CHOAM, clasping her hands together over her (rather impressive chest) with a polite smile of salesman, Einhart unwontedly caught herself musing about how long their host trained it. "On the behalf of Combine Honnete Ober Advancer Mercantiles I, Helen Reiz greet you on our installation."

Einhart barely suppressed a gasp, but the sheer shock that suddenly filled the air could create an electric discharge. Members of 256th Panzer Infantry Company never meet and never could meet a Helen Reiz, but just couldn't avoid hearing about her, since said person was no one but CHOAM's Managing Director.

She take control over CHOAM few years ago and under her guide this already colossal corporation, who already was number one cargo and civilian Freight Company, now took a firm control over the huge part of both civilian and military shipbuilding market. Bureau, obviously, was worried about such power being concentrated in the hand of one corporation, but with treats already looming over the proverbial horizon. TSAB just couldn't afford making the enemy of one of the few power players who didn't bare its fang against them.

Now the company under SIgnum Takamachi-Scrya need to be super careful in order to avoid offending Helen Reiz in any ways. Their superiors would gladly send their heads to the CHOAM's managing director even if she ask about it half-jokingly. And this was IN addition to an unknown deadly enemy, whose presence drag them here in first place.

"This is Major-General Harold Crider, leader of installation N-23 garrison, whom I deeply respect and trust with our safety." Chirped multi-trillionaire, utterly unaware about the inner turmoil of her guests. Or maybe she was, considering just persons like her NEED to be very good at reading other people, but simply didn't care. "I hope we all will work with all entire strength all until your appointment here would end, Major Scrya-Takamachi. I heard a lot good things about you and your people and hope you would find out forces deserving the price of such famous officer."

"We're deeply touched by your kind words, lady Reiz." Responded pinkette with a quick polite bow toward her interlocutor. Then she extended her arm toward bearded superior officer. "For my part I swear that I and my subordinates would aid you and your forces with all our entire might, Major-General Crider."

"Glad to hear that, Major Takamachi-Scrya." Taking her hands, older man allowed himself to reveal a small smile on his own. "You and your company are well-known for teaching those terrorist bastards a hard lessons. I intend to make sure that any creep who would dare to attack us would pay for this."

This exchange between officers diffused the tense greatly, the clunky and silly locking salute, performed by combatjacks just helped to completely kill the anxiety. Then the entire procession moved toward the base: humanoid machines first, followed by the local VIPs and behind them marched 21 Battle Suit. Moving into the massive armored walls, Einmhart notices pair of machines that speed up past them toward the Bureau's Aircraft.

She also noticed that Helen Reiz continued to throw curious glances at her, Sieglinde and Fuuka.

As they moved deeper and deeper into the base' territory, Einhart take the time to carefully study her surrounding and create a plan for the emergency situation on her own. Near the gate, inside of the pair of hangars, constructed of reinforced concrete blocks stood a groups combatjacks. She frowned, when she counted twelve machines in total (8 in left hangar and 4 in other): 16 combatjacks was a very serious threat just on their own, capable of taking on an entire regiment of a Panzer Infantry. And this is without an addition of all other fighting forces on the base.

Hegemon Style user just couldn't help but to worry about the sheer magnitude of looming danger.

Especially, considering that she already counted at least two companies of the Lansarth Battle Suits, patrolling the territory and in the larger hangar that stood right beside the nest of combatjacks she could see shadowy silhouettes of massive combat vehicles (and she still didn't' count gun emplacement). If they wanted the reinforcement from the TSAB that would really matter in sheer scale of things, they would need to call entire division.

Though, there was just no place on a base itself to accumulate such massive amount of people. The living quarters for soldiers were located even deeper in the base - clinging to a surface of a mountain stood six long dark-gray four-story buildings, and between them TSAB soldiers could see a numerous small isolated groups of people, dressed in the aquamarine uniforms of CHOAM's security department (read, Corporation's personal army).

Before their made a turn, Einhart glanced on her right. There was a four tall white building, also built of reinforced concrete, but more than twice in height than soldier's living place. The toned spell-enchanted glass protected the secrets that lived in numerous chambers from curious but unwanted eyes, and the massive armored doors on the side of building could stop a charging Zenis.

But when you talk about massive armored doors, there was no way you could avoid talking about truly colossal gates, built right into the rocky wall of the isolated valley. Nearby stood the large cranes that could lift even a Stormstrider. Young lieutenant was curios: what could occupy such large facility, but right now she had no means to get this info.

In the middle of the base were constructed utterly massive buildings where was located the HQ of the base garrison, administrative centers, hospital and living quarters for all non-combat personnel.

Turning left, following the lead of the base commander and his superior, Einhart was forced to stop her observation – whatever else occupied the base' territory, she would need to way until the evening. Before gluing her gaze to the gray monoliths of soldiers living quarter, she just noted pair of massive antennas on both side of administrative complex and entire arrays of the antennas on the roof of the research facilities.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay here, Major Takamachi-Scrya." Continued her lection wheel-chair bounded managing director, waving her hand each time a soldier(s) of CHOAM give her a bow (which became a non-stop trend once they reached the edge of the barracks' territory). "Our soldiers may don't have the biggest rooms, but they are individual rooms for each person."

"That's… very generous, miss Reiz" carefully responded Signum, who, just like her subordinate with heterochromia, used the time they spent walking here to gather some Intel. Though, inwardly, she was pleased to know, that CHOAM's barracks offer some privacy. She had no problem sharing a room with her soldiers, but why not use a generosity of situation of you can?

"Nothing to worry about, miss Signum…. If you don't mind me call you like that?" When General of Blazing Fire give her a quick shake, woman in green dress finished her line. "Awesome! Again, this is a small offer, considering the help you would provide!"

"I'm greatly flattered by your words, lady Helen." Wolkenritter didn't let any doubts she had to crawl into her voice, even if she, like Einhart, just couldn't see how her small forces could support a much more powerful garrison. If every Battle Suit in her company belonged to Tanator-class it was one thing… but only three of them just couldn't shift the situation on their favor. "As I said already, we will work with our best capabilities to meet your expectation."

"That's really nice, lady Signum. And form our side, I swear to provide you with all available support. For example: do you have a free time this evening, I can provide you with not only full roster of our forces, but with all other important information… of course, as long, as it's doesn't breach CHOAM's security protocols."

"This would be nice, lady Helen. I would be very grateful to you for this." Nodded blue eyed woman, studying her interlocutor carefully. Managing Director was nice and helpful, even though that such behavior could be dictated by the necessity, but Signum noticed that even Helen Reiz quickly deduced what exactly a military officer would want from her – uncommon insight for the corporate leader (it's not that they wasn't smart enough to understand this, mostly, bigwigs just didn't care).

At least their host really wanted to make sure that 256th company would perform their duties better – as long as their protect company's property. Well, SIgnum Takamachi-Scrya wouldn't pass this opportunity – after all, this make her work of keeping her subordinates safer easier.

"I free after 9 PM, is such terms acceptable, lady Helen?" Inquired older woman under the watchful eyes of Helen Reiz and Harold Crider (the major-general was surprisingly calm during the entire conservation, remaining calm even when his superior stated her desire to give Signum information she usually would get on a briefing from him).

"Yes, of course, lady SIgnum!" Declared paraplegic woman happily, as their combined forces start to move around the corner of the far left barrack. Here Einhart, noticed a row of a small hangars where could have been seen a CHOAM's Battle Suits.

"Your company would use hangar number 4 and 5 as Battle Suit storage and maintain facility." Stated bearded gentleman, pointing at the nearby buildings. "All necessary tools, personnel and equipment was prepared before your arrival, major. Your company would occupy the third floor of the 3nd barrack. Commandant already prepared the keys for the room. Your room, major in number 311 – officer's room."

"Thanks for your work, major-general." Saluted him pinkette, giving her subordinates mental order to stop and wait until she finished the preparation for the settling.

"No need, major." Responded red-eyed officer, making a few steps backward and ordering all combatjacks to line behind him, as the managing director continued to stare at Tanator-wielders with great interest. "Our daily routine the same as the TSAB, so I promise you and your subordinates wouldn't have problems with adjustement."

Officers exchanged another handshake and then both CHOAM representatives walked away, guarded by tall machines, leaving a famous mage and her subordinates to their duties.

Einhart admitted that she had no reason to complain about her room: her bad was rather comfy, her locker was spacious and sole window in her room revealed a pretty nice scenery – mountain creek, covered in trees (seems that corporation still didn't lay their hands on this specific area). CHOAM was even pleasant enough to equip each rooms with climate control Devices, so even without Asteon, former DSAA athlete wouldn't need to endure the whims of nature.

Removing her boots green-haired lieutenant sat on the bed, put her device (and pet) on her knees, and finally relaxed after being dragged, together with her older sister figure and other platoon commanders, around the entire base. She was glad that her training session when she was Martial Artists included long runs.

Einhart still thought, while petting Teo and enjoying his purring, that she lost too many strengths today and maybe it was a good idea to go sleep early. But her plan was interrupted by a knock on the door. The unique pattern of strikes told her that behind the door stood Fuuka and maiden with mismatched eyes told her "Come in".

"Sorry for intrusion, Haru-san." Behind the door stood not only her sheepishly-looking pupil, who gently clutched small kitty in her arms (her own Device – Huracan), but also a broadly smiling Sieglinde Jeremiah with a bag in her hand, who spent her time after they finished settling down was to check their Battle Suits under the request from Signum. Just like her ancestors, Sieglinde was not only a powerful warrior but also an apt scholar and displayed incredible abilities in working with ancient technology. She, just as always, after spending a lot of time with her dear mechanisms forget to clean her face properly and Einhart could see small stain on Sieg's left cheek.

"Please come in." Invited her dear friends Einhart with a smile, feeling how her spirit starts to rise – while having additional hours of sleep wasn't bad it was much better to have a nice long chat with a people dear to you. Especially, when you all walks on the line between life and death.

Crawling in the furthest edge oh her bed, master of Asteon let the duo to come in and seat: Fuuka in the middle and Sieglinde closer to the door. Once they get comfy, raven-haired girl pull out from her bag a 3 cans of drinks and spread them among their group: Einhart got cherry juice, Fuuka get a lemonade and she herself enjoyed a cold tea. Huracan and Asteon take the chance to hid under the bed and begin their fames.

"What are you think about this place, Haru-san? Sieg-san?" Inquired Fuuka once she sip out at least quarter of can's content. "I couldn't walk around like Haru-san, or study local equipment like Sieg-san, but what from what I saw I can say that locals are very tense. I could see people sweating even in a well-conditioned rooms, those scared side-glances, strain in their voices… Something really bad going on here."

"I concur, Fuu-nyan." Nodded Sieglinde with a frown, licking her lips after another sip. "The hangars where we left out Battle Suits protected by a sophisticated web of a sensors and observing spells… and some of those pieces of equipment and spells are completely unknown for me, even after all those lessons with Mariel-san. Also: when I tested the systems of our Battle Suits I noticed that base' mainframe are permanently stay in a state of a low combat alert… if there was even a small lag in the work of IFF system on our Stromstrider we were under massive fire few seconds after"

"I have the same source of worries as you two, Fuka, Sieglinde." Agreed Einhart, putting her can of juice on the small folding table. "When I and Signum-nee-san studies closer we found the numbers of patrols are too high. In addition, I noticed that they relocate the war machines from the hangars, where we saw them on our arrival, near the main gates, to another – on other side of base HQ, to be specific."

"So there is no doubts: base N-23 REALLY lives in a constant fear before some type of looming treat And it's not just a meticulous preparations – they are scared." Summarized Sieglinde, finishing her drink. "I think we can safely assume that their call for reinforcement are absolute sincere. But there is a question: just HOW our unit, whose combat power are far inferior to the local Panzer Infantry company of the same numbers, can help?"

"I hope Signum-nee would tell us more tomorrow, after her talk with miss rich gal. But considering how she drilled me, Haru-san and Sieg-san with her gaze, I think she have her eyes on out Tanators!" Declared Fuuka, frowning at the memories of being studied like a bug under the magnifier.

"That make some sense – Tanators considered to be hands-down the most powerful Battle Suits in the arsenal of Bureau." Rubbed her thumbs together Einhart, add her own point. "But I doubt that just 3 Tanators in the company of Zenises would do much to the base, where standard grunt Battle Suit have 3 times more power than our clanks."

"I hope they doesn't plan to steal Tanators, using attacks as a mean to cover the tracks? The risk of the massive quarrel with TSAB over such felony is too high!" Pricked up her ears Sieglinde, gazing at her friends worryingly. "There is a lot of ways to obtain and study Tanator-class Battle Suits without a possibility to became a center of a colossal scandal."

"I think we really need to hear what Signum-nee-san would say tomorrow. At now we have to little information to make a guess" Stated Einhart firmly, inwardly hoping that Helen Reiz would tell their commander something really important. "You both know how dangerous it to let your fears to erode your fortitude."

Her words were meet with a solemn nods and then a long silence occurred, before blue-eyed scion of Jeremiah-clan didn't speak. "It's really ironic, Haru-nyan, Fuu-nyan… just few years ago we chatted about how we can improve our techniques, who would reach the top of tournament, who would challenge one of our honorable elder sisters… though we didn't call them like this at that time… to a mock battle." She paused for a moment, chuckling bitterly. "And now… we talk about how to find what our allies hide from us and how we need to rely on a shady individuals' honesty for our survival."

"There is nothing we can do, Sieglinde." Responded Einhart, wearing the same unhappy expression as her former goal in DSAA. "Times had changed on the advent of the Eclipse Virus. We were forced to learn how fragile our happy world was and how to fight to protect what was leave." Green-haired lieutenant give herself a little break remembering the happy times in U-19 tournaments with her friends… times that will never returns.

"But we just couldn't let our precious instructors to carry this burden on their own. The first one to leave was Vivio-san… I see it clearly now: on the day we received the horrible news about Fate-san, she abandoned her patch as martial artist to join Bureau – to stay right beside her mother and protect her with all her skills. But there was no other way for Vivio-san – after all, her deepest wish was to be powerful enough to protect Nanoha-san."

"We just couldn't abandon her – our Vivi-san…" Agreed Fuuka, with a soft smile, enjoying the view of a two adorable kittens chasing each other on the floor. "Even coach Nove, decided to join the ranks of the Bureau with us."

"Yes... coach never stopped looking for us… ever… for the very last moment…" Fuuka's voice broke, leaving the trio of friends in a near complete silence, disrupted only by a sounds, produced by a playing kittens.

"This war… claimed a lot of good people…" Trailed former student of academy. "Now I fully know the depth of pain and despair my poor ancestor – Hegemon Claus Ingvalt – was forced to live after the death of Sankt Kaiser Olivie. I… I don't want to talk about being strong enough - this could lead to an very unpleasant results… What I truly know now is how he felt about staying alive in the world where people whom you loved so much are no longer exist. Now I have few ideas WHY he didn't live for too long after Olivie's passing."

Einhart didn't want to continue – damage to their morality was already severe enough. But Sieglinde also had a secret she just couldn't held inside anymore.

"Recently, I finally could read the history of my clan carefully. Sorry, for saying this when we already so dispirited, Hary-nyan, Fuu-nyan, but… but Wilfrieed Jeremiah perished four years after the last flight of Olivie Segbert. Just like Claus Ingvalt – she lost her will to face the war torn land of Belka when her dear friends leaved this world."

"Oh God." Fuuka hoped that she stated not whined this line out, but the ache in her chest was just too strong now. In their minds, Einhart Stratos, Sieglinde Jeremiah and Fuuka Reventon knew that allowing themselves to sunk into depression on the battle field it's a very short way to a huge disaster.

But just like rust eat through metal, the sufferings eat through the fortitude of the teenage girls. Their group tried their best to uphold their ideals when they joined the Burau, but then - their world true fall apart went eh nightmarish attack on Cranagan called Howling Nightfall have occurred. The former DSAA athletes truly finally understand the sheer magnitude of terror their seniors from Bureau should have been face all the time. How downright useless their Strike Arts and magic can truly be when you face a well equipped group of Eclipse Drivers.

And then, just like Nanoha-san and Vita-san told them, they were forced to start from very beginning. It was hard on its; own but girls were prepared to face hardships of starting fro the scratch, but what was absolutely impossible to swallow it's the knowledge that your mistake could mean the death – your, or someone else. And that sometimes (to be honest – pretty often) your determination would win you nothing.

The battles to death became an unpleasantly integral part of their lives in the past 12 months. As if evil will of universe pull them from one bloody showdown, just to toss into another.

A sudden knock on the door was akin to a cannon shot in the depressed silence of the room – Einhart, Fuuka and Sieglinde barely suppressed a yelp.

"Come in." Einhart knew that she should have asked who that was, even it was a superior officer whom she had no choice but to let in, but now she and her friends need to diffuse this agonizing depression and thus she made her bet.

"Thank you very much, Einhyart-cha~an!" Green-haired, brown-haired and black-haired mages gasped in shock when they recognized Helen Reiz by her voice a moment before door moved open, revealing a managing director of mega-corporation, who stared at them with a big grin that they still can occasionally see on a face of their friend and superior Lutecia Alpine.

The start contrast between her daily appearance and her current one wasn't too shocked to be honest – corporate executives were good in hiding their true selves behind their masks. Thus they excepted ultramarine-eyed woman to be pretty shifty individual.

What they didn't except that she casually levitated from her wheelchair to the sole remaining place on the Einhart's bed with ease. Sieglinde, who now sat right next to their guest tensed – CHOAM Managing Director actually was a mage, and not ordinary one. While they had nothing against Helen Reiz being a skilled in field of magic, their really didn't like that there was nothing about that in TSAB's information base. Einhart, Sieglinde and Fuuka learned to be wary of surprises. Especially when you deal with corporations!

"Uh, can we help, you lady Reiz…" Greeted their rich interlocutor Fuuka with nervous smile, trying to find appropriate words.

"Ahaha, you're so adorable, when you try to starts the conversation and yet looks like you try to swallow a tumbleweed… Let's make it easier for all of us and drop the formalities – after all, I was the one who dragged you here! Please, call me Helen, Fuuka." Green–eyed girl's sibilical speech was interrupted by cheerful outburst of the older person. Completely shredding her regal lady's image, corporate mogul cheerfully chattered with trio of friends, bristling with energy despite her disability.

"I hope we all can be more cuddly with each other in future – after all, ladies, we all in the same boat right now after all." Sensing her interlocutors' shock, Helen Reiz quickly decrease he speed of her speech, scanning her guests' bodies and faces for all available hints about their inner thoughts. "Since I was the one who asked for your help, I think it would be fair if you all would address me simply by name in private chats. I hope I doesn't sound too pushy… Einhart?"

"Y-yes, of course… Helen… There is no problems" Slowly responded young lieutenant, after exchanging the glances with her former rival and pupil, while their guest, used this pause to play with Teo and Hura. "What can we do for you…?"

"Hmmmm…" Putting both cat-shaped devices on her laps (to their masters' utter shock both kittens were comfortable with being patted by a complete stranger), woman in a green dress spend few moments, pampering the kittens, before answering wearing pretty cat-like smile herself. "A lot of things and some of them pretty raunchy! Buuut, I think I'll concentrate on the most important task."

Managing Director of a mega-corporation snickered at flabbergasted expressions on the face of the young soldiers of Bureau, savoring their struggles with her own behavior.

"As you can see already - 3 months ago the base N-23 became a target for a numerous attempts to came and have a tea party without our approval. While our garrison are strong enough to handle the outside raids with relative ease, our unsatisfied "friends" find a way to increase my headache. Namely, they use a sub-terrain transports – called Breachers – to sprung out like an rash on the butt and cause a havoc. And I want your company to guard our underground facility before we – my CHOAM and your TSAB - can pin-point the location of their main base of operations in this region and get rid of it!"

"But why do you need our company's support, l… Helen?" Inquired scion of Jeremiah clan (privately, Einhart and Fuuka were curious, will their friend be bold enough to call a wealthy and dangerous woman Hele-nyan). "I and my dear friends have a great pride in our 256th company and our commander – Major Signum Takamachi-Scrya! But soldiers under you control have much better equipment and thus I just can't see why wouldn't you would need us to reinforce the garrison?"

"Good question, Sieglinde." Nodded a paraplegic mage, tickling Huracan's and Asteon's bellies, continuing to stare at trio of younger girls, while her expression grew more calm and serious. "To be frank: what I need – were solely you 3 and your incredible Tanator Battle Suits. But entire company of veteran soldiers, as a support, and good officer are didn't grew on a trees and I hate to miss an opportunity. Actually, as I discussed with our lovely pink-=haired major, if tomorrow I and TSAB HQ would reach an agreement your company can scrap your – let's be honest here – horrible Battle Suits and take a spare Lansarts instead."

Such generosity meant that corporation excepted a suitable payment – either in moneys and/or in service. And this fact just couldn't fail to set off alarm bells in Einhart's, Fuuka's And Sieglinde's minds. Woman clad in a expensive grab nodded in approval, sensing that they understood what is going on, still playing with happy devices.

"It's not a secret that all available players in multiverse now currently work on digging out and studying secrets and technologies of Al'Hazard and Ancient Belka to boost their own technological base. And I, after reading a lot of reports from our scientist department can assure you – even a single Tanator, used properly, can inflict a terror of ancient Gods in anyone. Three of them, in right hands, can crush a few regiments of TSAB Battle Suits and mages with ease. You can't even imagine what a feat, achieved Professor Scrya, when he found at least 10 Tanators – even in time of ancient empire they weren't widespread!"

"Can you elaborate?" Carefully asked Einhart, exchanging a worried glances with her friends – now it was obvious that they have much more problems they bargained for. Seems their company find itself in the middle of tangled web of Bureau-Corporations shady deals!

"Please wait until tomorrow, Einhart. " Raised her hands in defensive gesture mistress of the base, all attempts of former DSAA participants to read something from her expression or body language failed. "I better ask special major Hilbert Asix to give you the explanation. It was a long day for all of us and I think it would be better to go to our respective rooms. I already spent a lot of your important time. And you three need a have a good rest before tomorrow's important talks."

Needless to say, Einhart, Sieglinde and Fuuka have a mountain of answers to ask… but they had a distinct feeling that their answers would be dodged. Carefully handing two playful kittens to their owners, Helen Reiz open the door and levitated into her wheelchair.

But before door closed beside her she dropped one last bomb.

"Before I forgot: the attacks on our installation are carried out with usage of Gadget Drones and some type of bio-cybernetic automatons. Said automatons, as CHOAM's intelligence division found out, connected to a certain people you three know…"

Fuuka's, Sieglinde's and Einhart's eyebrows rose ina silent question in unison, and their smiling host obliged.

"To be specific: to unfairly perished Nove Nakajima and Rinne Berlinetta."

Author's Note: That was a long pause and I'm sorry – but I couldn't link the ideas in my head and create a story. But 2 seasons of Gundam IBO, all available parts of Shadowrun Returns and Vivid Strike give me a new push.

This chapter starts 14 months after the last one and now our vivid girls are officially part of Bureau's frontline forces. Needless to say, they are already learn the bitter taste of the war and were forced to radically change their perception of the world. And one of the first lessons they learn was "Don't be too trustful.". Which they are shows in their inner thoughts and careful behavior about Helen. To be honest: perpetually cheerful corporate director not exactly the most trustful person to the begging with, right?

Actually, this entire arc's purpose is to show how previously happy school girls were changed due to their new life as teenage soldiers.

I really wish I could draw the designs of the Battle Suits myself, but unfortunately, I'm not skilled enough (T_T), thus I need to borrow the design from our dear mecha series to show what our girls and boys use to befriends the bad guys. To clarify, how Battle Suit looks like:

Zenis.

wp-content/uploads/2012/08/new_heavy_

Tanator

. /gundam/images/9/9c/Gundam_gusion_rebake_full_city_front_ /revision/latest?cb=20160926175404

Lansarth

. /gundam/images/8/89/Garm_rodi_front_ /revision/latest?cb=20160926175402


End file.
